


Sea of temptation

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...





	1. 1

What's mine is yours  
What's white is black  
No it's not like you to compromise  
Tell me there's no holding back  
Ask me when did you get civilised?

 

Море было бесцветным. Оно всегда становилось таким на рассвете. Почти молочно-белым. Чайки молчали, но только с утра, хотя Гэвин и замечал отсутствие их хриплых криков исключительно в такие редкие моменты идеальной тишины. Какой-то ненастоящей и дрожащей.

Обычно такое внезапное затишье длилось не больше получаса, и даже Гэвина пронимало. Он видел красоту в обыденном. Волнения не было, волны беззвучно шуршали мелкими обкатанными камнями у берега. Море замерло, словно огромное озеро. Полнейший штиль.   
После вчерашнего-то шторма.

Вода отдыхала. Глубины мерно дышали, лениво слизывая мелкие водоросли, отвергнутые вчера. Гэвин подошел ближе и протянул руку, касаясь воды, чувствуя соль буквально кожей.

Он перевел взгляд на огромные валуны, облизанные сотней лет, вечные стражи этого берега, безмолвные и надежные. Хотелось взобраться по ним, но осторожность не дремала, вода сделала их скользкими, а разбить голову и умереть не хотелось. Да и вообще, такое восторженно-идиотское восхищение было ему не свойственно. Он потер висок, раздумывая. Лодка, прорыв размываемую прибоем борозду, тяжело лежала на берегу. Гэвин выпутался из цепляющихся за обувь сетей и решил, что все же побродит по этому дикому пляжу. Еще немного корыстно грела мысль, что раз вчера был шторм, то море могло благородно вернуть человечеству чего-нибудь ценное с древних затонувших судов.

Почему бы и нет? 

Они с морем были давними друзьями, оно не раз одаривало его добычей, а он не брал больше, чем нужно. Может, все же один маленький сундучок? Гэвин рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он всегда был со здоровенной чудиной. Но это место настраивало на мечтательный лад. Солнце, песок, спокойное море. Не хватает только сирен, сидящих на камнях.

Он споро перебрался через ближайшие нагромождения камней, почти у самой воды досадно оступившись и рухнув в нихера не теплую воду по колено.

Зато он увидел хвост.

Гэвин прищурился, чтоб понять, какое же именно морское существо решило самоубиться о сушу. Следовало либо потратить около часа времени пробираясь по завалам скал, либо оплыть все на лодке. И это только ради унятия праздного любопытства. Гэвин тихо выругался и полез обратно к лодке.

В конце концов, если это очередной тупой выбросившийся на берег дельфин — то хер. Гэвин не уважает их “право на смерть” и честно вернет в море. А если нет, то… дельфины, как и акулы, очень вкусные.

У него аж желудок сжался. Вспомнилось, что обед и ужин были забыты еще вчера, а время перевалило за то утро которое зовут “ранним”.

Мотор мерно урчал, тревожа водную гладь. Под ним качались потревоженные водоросли, золотистый песок бежал мелкими волнами. Он обогнул нагромождения камней и направил лодку к берегу. Хвост не походил на дельфиний. На самом деле, больше было похоже на змею. Дельфины не чешуйчатые, а тут вроде как было. Гэвин бросил лодку, шуршаше протащив ее немного по песку и прижав бортом к камню, чтобы не снесло внезапной волной. Подумал и поднял со дна весло. Вдруг этот дельфин давно сдох? И он зря тут играет в изрядно благородного человека.

Пройдя по хрустящему от ракушек песку в ущелье, где должна быть тушка, Гэвин остановился. Во-первых, потому что там было темно, особенно после слепящего солнца, а во-вторых, потому что хвост сделал очень странную вещь. Сложил переливчатые плавники, как-то сворачивая их. И теперь выглядел не похоже на змеиный, а просто змеиным.

И принадлежавшим явно такой же немаленькой змеюке. Гэвин вспомнил дурные легенды про огромных водяных тварей (вымерших) и удобнее перехватил весло. Все херня.

И шагнул в грот.

От попытки удрать его удержала только одна мысль — он обязательно нажрется и растреплет, что видел это. Ему никто не поверит и это будет бесить его до конца жизни.

Потому что в этой гребаной бухте лежала русалка.

Ее волосы — длинные, все как положено по легендам — насмерть запутались за обросший мидиями кусок скалы.

А еще она не шевелилась.

Он тоже не шевелился. 

Все, что он помнил из преданий — русалки прекрасны и плотоядны. А быть не то, что сожранным, даже покусанным, не вымершей тварью (может этой просто не сказали, что надо вымирать?) не хотелось. Мощный хвост точно мог переломать его кости при желании. Но что, если… Что, если этому существу нужна помощь? Вдруг русалку выбросило сюда штормом и теперь она умирает без воды?

Жалость перевесила. 

Он вернулся к лодке и взял кортик. Нужно обрезать волосы и отнести существо к к воде. 

Пусть умрет на родине.

Сначала он, конечно, легко потыкал веслом в неё. Прям в чешуйчатую задницу или чего оно там у этих тварей?

Русалка не двигалась.

Да и вся изломанная поза говорила о том, что та явно в глухом отрубе, а может Гэвину и спасать-то уже никого не надо. Он положил весло, удобнее перехватил в руке нож и настороженно, готовый при первом шорохе отпрянуть назад, опустился рядом. Коснулся спутанного клубка волос, отводя их и думая как бы половчее отсечь те и разъединить их страстные объятия с камнем.

И почувствовал взгляд.

Самое жуткое, что русалка по-прежнему не шевелилась.

Они оба замерли так: смотрящее на него существо и он, держащий его за волосы и с занесенным ножом.

Гэвин медленно вздохнул.

— Так. Я не обижу тебя. Просто хочу вернуть в воду. Не знаю, понимаешь ты меня или нет, но я обрежу твои волосы и отнесу тебя в море. Все. Пожалуйста, не убивай меня, я хочу помочь.

Русалка не пошевелилась. И Гэвин все же принял решение сделать задуманное. Благо, кортик был острее бритвы и волосы не тянул. Он срезал прядь за прядью, каждую секунду опасаясь нападения.

— Заодно виски подровняй, — вздохнуло вдруг существо.

Рука чуть не дрогнула. Гэвин застыл, размышляя, что русалка ну никак не должна знать его язык, да еще и так понятно и связно говорить.

А потом медленно, видимо, чтобы теперь его не напугать, положила — или положил? — руку на его, аккуратно отбирая нож. И начиная остервенело отсекать волосы, почти рыча. Закончив с удовольствием свалился на песок и разогнулся, разворачивая плавники, топорща чешую, но все еще не возвращая кортик.

Гэвин замялся. Он все еще опасался, но… но все же больше боялся потерять счастливую вещицу.

— Эм… Отнести тебя к воде?

Русалка, русал, повернул к нему голову, внимательно рассматривая. Затем фыркнул.

— Ты смелый парень?

Рид пожал плечами.

— Типа того. А ты здесь… живешь?

— «Здесь» я не живу, — улыбнулся русал и, перехватив его взгляд, протянул ему обратно кортик. Ухватив за лезвие и рукояткой вперед. — Спасибо.

И они замолчали. Гэвин тупил, потому что на вопрос про “дотащить до воды” парень не ответил. А самому хватать и волочь за хвост разумное существо как-то совсем не то, что тупого дельфина. Или не тупого, но молчащего.

Живот немного разбавил атмосферу, жалобно заурчав. Русал взглянул на него и усмехнулся.

— А ты здесь на охоте?

— На рыбалке, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Тебе нужна еще помощь? Я хотел бы уже…

Русал покачал головой и вдруг выпрямился, сворачивая хвост кольцами, опираясь на него как змея.

— Я справлюсь. Ну, спасибо. Хорошо, что ты решил, что мне не нужно присунуть.

— Рыбу я трахать не стал бы, — растерялся от такого Гэвин.

— Вот сейчас все карпы прям выдохнули, — разулыбался русал.

Гэвин отшагнул подальше, чисто так, на всякий случай. Хвост непонятного существа непрекращающе двигался, перетекая, и Гэвина это плавное мельтешение начинало укачивать. Завораживало, как калейдоскоп. Он моргнул и отвел взгляд от разноцветных чешуек. Еще мелькнула странная мысль - что чего это он? Да и парень больше походил не на «воспетое в легендах таинственное существо», а на вполне неплохого косплеера. Гэвин даже видел в такие цветные силиконовые хвосты в продаже. А то как парень надругался над волосами вообще делали его похожим на русалку-хипстера.

— Что-то ты слишком хорошо владеешь языком и идиомами, — высказал тревожащую его мысль Гэвин.

— Да что ты? Только это?

Гэвин смотрел на его губы и теперь понял. Он слышал его голос, но чертова русалка ничего не произносила. Гэвин задержал дыхание. Стало жутко. В конце концов, он хотел спасти (ну, или сожрать) вкусную рыбину, а получил… вот. Русалка-телепат.

— Ой, ты так нервничаешь, — существо склонило голову на бок. — Почему? Оружие-то у тебя. Разве это не повод успокоиться? Ты меня вроде как спас. И я благодарен.

Рид кивнул и взглянул в сторону моря.

— Я думал, ты дельфин.

Русалка склонил голову еще ниже, не пострадавшие от кортика волосы красиво и картинно скользнули по плечу, привлекая внимание Гэвина к тому, что у русалки есть грудь. Пусть мужская, но темные соски выделялись и невольно притягивали взгляд.

— Имя? У тебя есть имя? — русалка повел рукой, заставляя Гэвина отвлечься.

— Да. Я Гэвин. А ты?

— А я - нет.

Вот к этому моменту Гэвин и решил, что легенды правдивы — в части о том, что русалки ебнутые.

Рид вздохнул и убрал кортик в ножны.

— Хорошо, не-Гэвин. Вижу, все с тобой в порядке, до воды доберешься, буэнос ночес, — он развернулся и двинулся к лодке.

— Элайджа.

Он обернулся. Русал склонил голову на бок.

— Меня так зовут. Спасибо за помощь.

Гэвин кивнул и потер живот.

— Я могу тебя отблагодарить?

— Все нормально. Долг всех разумных существ помогать друг другу…

— Хорошо, — странно задумчиво кивнул Элайджа, глядя на Гэвина настолько плотоядным взглядом, что тому впервые в жизни стало неуютно. Зрачки стали тонкими веретенами, как у змей. Элайджа впервые за весь их «разговор» открыл рот и произнес вслух:

— Ты спас меня. Хотя не должен был. Я не буду тебя есть.

И облизнулся, привлекая внимание к зубам. Резцы были вполне человеческими, а вот клыки — нет. Жуткая акулья пасть. Теперь понятно почему они телепаты.

Вот об этом Гэвин как-то и подумал, выхватывая кортик и отступая к ближайшей скале, пятясь, чтобы тварь не напала со спины.

Элайджа поднял руку, показывая ему зажатый за лезвие между пальцами кортик. Тот сверкнул рыбкой, поймав солнечный блик. И Гэвин зная, зная что так делать нельзя посмотрел на тот нож, что был зажат в его руке. Он под его взглядом рассыпался влажным песком.

— Я же сказал что ничего не сделаю, — снова произнес Элайджа. — Это просто на всякий случай. Люди очень агрессивны.

— На всякий случай? Слушай, эта вещица мне дорога. Так что отдай, — он протянул руку. — Он мне нужен.

Элайджа покрутил кортик в руках и усмехнулся.

— Зачем?

— Это моего отца.

Русал покачал головой и скользнул по песку к воде.

— Брошу его в лодку. У тебя же есть лодка? И до свиданьица.

Ну, по крайней мере, его не хотят сожрать.

— Рад был познакомиться с тобой, Гэвин, — произнес Элайджа. Гэвин еще отметил, как немного тот тянет слова, явно непривычные для него, а затем засмотрелся за гипнотизирующие перекаты его чешуи, такие красивые, яркие… 

...и очнулся.

Очнулся лежа в тени. Под этими же камнями. Кортик был великодушно воткнут в песок рядом с его ухом. Немного кровила царапина на щеке. 

Гэвин едва смог продышаться, приступ паники заставил лежать еще несколько минут, сосредоточившись только на дыхании. Потом он осторожно поднялся, взял кортик и, покачиваясь, поплелся к лодке. А, может, у него был тепловой удар и… вся эта хрень с русалкой — это глюки?

С учетом его везучести — крайне правдоподобно.

И только вечером Гэвин нашел в лодке тяжелый темный браслет. Вспомнил, что руки русалки почти до локтей были унизаны чем-то блестящим и все стало не так однозначно.

Он оставил ему подарок? На память? В благодарность?

То есть… боже.

Он поспешно забрался в лодку, заводя мотор. Хотелось, как можно скорее покинуть это место, поесть, потом хорошенько выпить и забыть на хер эту русалку и… все.

— Ладно, — он вздохнул. — Ну, спасибо, — браслет был приятно тяжелым. — Я домой. Удачи, наверное.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Понятное дело, Гэвин никому ни черта не рассказал. По самым простым причинам: кто поверит в русалку, которую он к тому же не сфоткал.

А ведь мог.

Придурок.

Серьезно, за это Гэвин злится на себя еще больше, чем за то, что вообще встрял в это дерьмо. Пусть и дальше киты с дельфинами кончают жизнь самоубийством. В конце концов, откуда он знает? Может, у них ипотека? Или самки изменяют? Или самцы.

Черт, да они же… он с тоской опрокинул еще рюмку рома и вздохнул. Пускай глупые рыбины умирают, их право, а он больше ни к чему хвостатому не приблизится. Да, он терял заработок от рыбалки, но и ремонт двигателей приносил неплохие деньги. Так что никакой воды.

Но он скучал по морю.

Да и хороший капитан набирал команду, как раз должен был начаться сезон. Можно было ловить тунца или более спокойно и нудно ловить кальмаров.

Бывшая подруга звала вернуться из его бессрочного и неоплачиваемого отпуска в их департамент контроля. Но Гэвин как представлял очередные горы бумажной работы, очередные ебнутые законы, которые принимают люди вообще не имеющие никакого отношения к рыболовству или защите окружающей среды — ему сразу становилось тоскливо.

Пока он как-то все же склонялся к варианту с тунцом.

Солнце заливало сонный пляж, Рид прогуливался по берегу с початой бутылкой, со слабой завистью глядя на абрисы судов на горизонте. Тунец. Решено.

Он присел на песок и еще отхлебнул из бутылки. Где-то на мелководье плеснула рыбешка. Чайки хрипло орали. Летая низко и пытаясь вылавливать рыбу. Ветер пах подступающей грозой. Часть горизонта уже была затянута серой хмарью, отчего яркий солнечный свет казался забытой декорацией.

Гэвин подумал, что знает, чего он опасается: оказаться в море, которое глубже его воображения. И быть там, зная что берег далеко и где-то за бортом (под бортом?) кружит как огромный морской змей русалка. И тупо передразнивает моряков. А если эти существа и есть таинственные сирены, которые отправляли в расход ничего не подозревающих мореплавателей. Боже.

Гэвин вздохнул и направился к порту, отпивая из бутылки. Он все же не сможет отказаться от моря.

Так что, тунец, готовься быть пойманным.

***

Концентрируясь на чем-то одном, совершенно забываешь о глупостях. Они сходили в море на тунца пару раз. Подняли хорошие деньги. И как раз были на третьей ходке, когда не успели вернуться в порт до шторма.

Теперь их судно бросало, как щепку в центре урагана. Гэвина дико мутило, хоть он и вырос на воде. Все вокруг ходило ходуном, волны заливали палубу и казалось, хрупкое судно вот-вот опрокинется.

Вспоминая все самые нехорошие случаи на своей памяти, и то, где нужно находиться во время шторма, он не поднимался на палубу, чтобы перекатывающиеся через нее валы ледяной воды не смыли его за борт. И вниз тоже не спускался, хоть там качка и воспринималась не так сильно. Кают-компания была маленькой. Их всего и было четыре человека. И пока капитан со старпомом (и шкипером по совместительству) удерживал их небольшой катер, Гэвин рассматривал стекло, заливающее водой от дождя и волн, страдал, что от него в навигации никакого толку и мысленно спрашивал, умрет ли он сегодня.

Ох, ему всегда везло. Да, когда они с отцом застряли со сломанным мотором в полный штиль под палящим солнцем. Когда он едва успел уйти от шторма. Когда…

Он ощутил приступ тошноты, когда среди дождевых капель и соленых брызг, вдруг показался корабль. Или… катер? Какого черта? Единственные психи, что полезут в шторм, это контрабандисты. Непогода отличное прикрытие, а нажива чаще всего того стоит.

Глупо конечно убивать команду людей из-за трех центнеров тунца, но убивают и за меньшее.

К тому же шторм. Катер затопят и их не будут искать. Дьявол.

Гэвин, все-таки метнулся в каюту за оружием, предупредил капитана и теперь, выжидая, судорожно искал возможность выжить.

Она находилась просто — отдать все.

Но их в любом случае убьют и заберут улов. Вот же не повезло. Судно было совсем рядом, когда очередная волна заставила его рухнуть на пол. Так и голову себе можно проломить до захвата. Который состоялся быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Команда контрабандистов, все как один вооружены, ступила на палубу. В штормовом дожде, который снижал и видимость и глушил любой звук кроме рева, Гэвин еще успел увидеть, как капитан пытается договориться, и то, как его кровь на секунду окрасила багрово-черным снасти, тут же смываясь дождем и волнами.

Смерть в море наверное хуже, чем смерть от пули, но Гэвин любил, когда у него есть выбор.  
Он пробежался по палубе, пригибаясь, слыша — не иначе как дорисовывая воображением — как пули звонко высекли искры попав в перила катера. И, выждав полсекунды, чтобы тот перевалился через очередную волну — прыгнул. Надеясь на две вещи: что он не будет оглушен бортом и что пули все-таки не способны убить человека, когда он на глубине около метра.

Холодная вода обняла его, оставила без света, в царстве глухой тишины и сотен пузырьков. Он вынырнул, отчаянно хватая воздух. Капли соленой воды мешали, волны поднимали и опускали его, одежда тянула вниз.

Он краем уха слышал двигатели катеров.

Борт все-таки задел его, Гэвин еще успел ощутить как металл обросший ракушками рванул его куртку, раздирая руку до мяса, а накрывшая волна с силой ударила.

Умирать было больно, холодно и очень досадно.

***

Ему снились странные сны. Как в далеком детстве, что он плывет и может дышать под водой. Но та не выжигает его легкие, не забивает горло. Он дышит и парит в сумраке, в слабых отсветах пробивающихся с поверхности.

Такая красота, мир наверху искажен, рябит, синее небо тревожится. А под ним — толщи воды, вечная тьма, что таит в себе жутких существ. И почему-то он плыл вниз, уши закладывало. Существа, настолько жуткие, что его воображение просто не могло их выдумать, смотрели на него пустыми глазницами. Он заорал и проснулся.  
Его согнуло, желудок адово болел, как и грудная клетка, гортань горела, соль разъедала кожу. Он был жив, но непонятно где. Вроде в пещере.

А еще раздет, и накрыт только своей же одеждой. Мягкие сухие водоросли, на которых он лежал, приятно зашуршали. Он коснулся плеча, то ныло тянущей болью. Гэвин осторожно сел и медленно вдохнул, потирая плечо. Ничего, просто сильный ушиб, ну, и разодрало немного. Это не самое серьезное ранение, которое можно получить в море. Вот только как он здесь оказался и какого черта все еще жив?

— Эй?

Эхо отразилось от стен грота, расползаясь, ширясь. У дальней теряющейся во мраке скалы что-то звучно плеснуло. А потом Гэвин услышал сухое шуршание, тяжелого тела по высохшим водорослям. Ему стало чертовски страшно.

Нечто кралось к нему и он ничего не видел.

— Гэвин, — звук голоса не отразился эхом и звучал странно. — Ты паникуешь. Почему?

— П-потому что ничерта не вижу.

Тот, кто был рядом, плавно скользнул в сторону, тихо посмеиваясь. Гэвин осторожно лег обратно, чувствуя, как в груди дико колотится сердце. Ужас сковал все тело.

— Страшно. Ты такой нервный. Хотел бы я жрать — уже сожрал бы.

— Кто ты?

— Обидно, знаешь ли. Я думал, что ты меня запомнишь. Я вот тебя запомнил. Учуял, — кто-то с предвкушением втянул воздух рядом с его раненым и явно окровавленным плечом, — услышал запах и вкус твоей крови.

— Не-Гэвин. Элайджа.

Ну конечно, та ебнутая русалка.

— Почему здесь так темно?

— Потому что сейчас ночь.

Гэвин честно попытался не дрогнуть, когда Элайджа до него дотронулся. Погладил волосы, заглянул, нависнув на ним, в лицо. Гэвин даже ощутил его дыхание на своих губах, так близко.

— Спи. Там шторм. Утром я тебя выведу.

— Ты спас меня?

— Можно и так сказать. Отдохни, — шепнул русал, почти касаясь губами его лба. — А я, когда ты уснешь, буду дальше изучать, чем вы от нас отличаетесь.

— Надеюсь, без вскрытия? — попытался пошутить Гэвин. Темнота грота немного пугала и ему хотелось хоть немного разогнать напряжение. Свое, в основном. Элайджа чувствовал себя хорошо.

— Это была шутка.

— Почему ты так странно общаешься? — Гэвин пытался сформулировать мысль точнее, но по-другому не звучало.

— Я… — Элайджа отстранился и, судя по шороху, лег совсем рядом, Гэвин ощущал сухой жар его тела. — Не могу говорить на твоем языке так, как привык я. Слова и фразы, мыслеформы и устойчивые выражения черпаются только из твоей памяти. Ты понимаешь, что я говорю, только потому что твой собственный разум переводит это. С моей помощью. Поэтому и странно.

Гэвин вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Можно я тебя потрогаю? Ну, обниму? Здесь холодно, а ты, кажется, теплый.

Русал снова невнятно усмехнулся и прижался теснее, грея и скользя хвостом по ногам Рида.

— Приятно, когда ты нужен кому-то. Хотя бы для того чтобы согреть. У тебя столько всего интересного в голове…

Гэвин не дослушал. Ему наконец-то было тепло и спокойно, хоть и странно. А если это все агония его умирающего разума — то все очень даже неплохо.

***

Следующее пробуждение было куда отвратнее: он проснулся от боли, рука дергала, голова адово болела. Все-таки тот момент, когда на него по факту упал катер ему не приснился.Он простонал и зажмурился. Помимо болящей руки и головы, на него навалилось ощущение жуткой жажды. Он со всеми предосторожностями поднялся и медленно осмотрелся. 

Недалеко светлел выход из грота, оттуда тянуло прохладой и сыростью.Здесь же по-прежнему было сумрачно и душно.

И только встав — сгребя одежду и бросив, потому что нахер, русалок он еще не стеснялся — и пройдя немного, он увидел что это не выход. То есть выход. Но светится вода. Изнутри.

Пещера была куполом, или чашей, и вход, через который его втащили находился под водой.  
Раз свет пробивался, там не должно было быть слишком глубоко, но Гэвин представил что ему нужно будет нырнуть, и ему опять поплохело. Но жажда уже начинала сжимать тиски на горле. За стакан воды он вполне был готов отдать месячное жалование. Гэвин ухватил одежду и осторожно сполз ближе к воде. Одежду все-таки решил надеть, не тащить же ком в руках. Ладно, если удача не совсем отвернулась, то выплывет. Он успел только шагнуть в воду, как оттуда вынырнул Элайджа. И точно также безо всяких лишних слов и звуков протянул ему запаянную пластиковую бутылку.

Гэвин жадно выпил почти половину, залпом и когда отстранился отдышаться и утереться, снова поймал этот жуткий змеиный взгляд.

— Спасибо, — произнес он.

Элайджа странно молчал, наблюдая за тем, как капли воды скользят по шее человека.

— Пожалуйста. Странное ритуальное слово.

— М-м-м? — Гэвин с трудом оторвался от бутылки, тяжело дыша. — Я никогда не думал об этом, как о ритуале.

Русал легко выскользнул на сушу и коснулся его руки, ощупывая, осторожно пальпируя.

— Она не сломана, — он осторожно пробежался по ранам. — Я могу принести водоросли…

— А домой не отпустишь?

Тот осекся.

— Уходи. Тебя никто не держит.

— Я хотел сказать…

— Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать, — отмахнулся Элайджа, — мысли не намного сильно опережают слова. Готов к заплыву?

— Нет, — Гэвин отпил еще, тщательно завернул ёмкость и отставил ее, подсознательно зная, что она так и останется брошенной здесь. — Но надо.

Элайджа поднял на него опять ставший жутким взгляд.

— Плыть немного дольше, чем ты помнишь, если помнишь.

— Неважно.

— Хорошо. Тогда держись за меня, — Элайджа сполз ниже, к самой кромке воды. — Не смей хватать за волосы и за жабры. Руку пощиплет.

Гэвин кивнул и ухватился за плечи русала. Он едва не закричал, когда существо резко рвануло вниз, под воду, но вовремя вспомнил, что дыхание следует поберечь. Да и размытая фраза, что «плыть дольше, чем ты помнишь» настораживала. Гэвин понимал, что скорее всего теряет красивый вид, но глаз он не открывал, пока не понял что воздух закончился, а они все двигаются и явно не всплывают. Он забился в хватке русалки, почти паникуя, забыв, что тот может читать мысли.

Элайджа замер, перехватив его за шею и сильно и плотно прижался губами к его рту. 

Выдыхая. Гэвин не понял, не знал, как это возможно, но русал срабатывал как акваланг. 

Потому что сейчас Гэв дышал не углекислотой, а воздухом. Он приноровился через полминуты, и русал снова набрал скорость, Рид почувствовал, как сокращается сильный хвост. Гребни и плавники, разворачивались тонкими переливчатыми пленками и визуально казались радужными стрекозиными крыльями.

— Глупости, — «услышал» он голос Элайджи, тот продолжал тащить его и рассуждал, явно не нуждаясь в собеседнике: — содержание кислорода в выдыхаемом воздухе лишь незначительно снижено. Так что им можно дышать достаточно долго. Иначе зачем бы вам пытаться откачать утопленников искусственным дыханием?

Гэвин вот очень хотел возразить, но говорить не мог, а правильно и четко формулировать мысли — тем более. Было одновременно страшно и чертовски увлекательно. Как в детстве на жутких аттракционах, когда просто дух захватывает от происходящего. Единственное, руку не щипало. Она горела огнем, соль разъедала раны, он больно терся о твердую чешую. Он не был уверен до какой скорости разогнался Элайджа, но, когда они наконец-то вынырнули, Гэвин долго пытался отдышаться. Элайджа поддерживал его, внимательно смотрел и молчал.

— Ты думаешь, можно ли меня съесть и вкусный ли я? Такой же как акула.

— Прости, — Гэвин пытался стереть с ресниц капли. — Я не могу контролировать мысли. Это ничего не значит. Это абстрактное мышление.

Элайджа фыркнул и ткнул его пальцем в грудь.

— Вы не изменились со времен каменного века. Или сожрать, или убить. Ты оказал услугу мне, я тебе. Закончим на этом.

Гэвин сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Прости, если обидел. Спасибо за помощь.

Русал склонил голову на бок, глядя на него. Хотел, ждал чего-то?

— Спрашивай, пока я здесь, — великодушно предложил Элайджа, выпихнув его на мелководье и оставаясь рядом, по пояс в воде.

Гэвин решился, в конце концов, про мысли о жратве тот вроде не обиделся.

— Почему все видят русалок женщинами? Сирен тоже?

— Интересно?

Элайджа прижал руку к губам, прикрыл глаза и снова посмотрел на него, вот только внешность поплыла. Только что был мужчина — хотя Гэвин не видел самок и однозначно считать, что этот «Элайджа» это «он» было бы как-то ненаучно — и вот уже нет. Глаза сменили цвет на более синий и яркий, черты лица сгладились, волосы стали светлее, Элайджа поправил выбившуюся прядь, локон картинно скользнул по его пальцам, и Гэвин залип взглядом на его грудь. Тот выглядел — был! — девушкой, чертовски красивой. Именно тот типаж, который так нравился Гэвину.

— Гэвин? — голос тоже стал другим, более певучим и тоже женским. — Ты же понимаешь, что это все…

Русалка крайне эротично сжала свою грудь и выгнула шею, зная куда смотрит человек.

—…ненастоящее? Это собирательный образ того, что ты находишь сексуальным. Я просто показываю это все твоему разуму.

Гэвин завороженно кивнул и прикрыл глаза, стремясь оградить себя от внезапной эрекции и последующего стыда. Русал рассмеялся и его смех их звонкого женского плавно перетек в хриплый мужской.

— Удовлетворил твое любопытство?

— Да.

— Еще я могу ответить на другой твой вопрос, — Элайджа как-то внезапно оказался близко, так близко что между ними почти не осталось пространства. Обнял его — Гэвин все еще продолжал страдать, что его стояк заметят — и словно принюхиваясь повел губами по изгибу шеи. А затем резко и внезапно укусил.

Сильно и больно, до крови.

Гэвин инстинктивно оттолкнул его, зажимая рану рукой.

— Ты вкусный, — шипяще произнес Элайджа, облизываясь, кровь на его губах выглядела яркой краской. Гэвин дернулся было в сторону, но Элайджа удержал его, оскалив острые зубы. — Не только вы думаете о еде. Но мы жрем вас намного реже.

— Но я не… — шум в ушах наполнил голову Рида глухим шуршанием. Было страшно. На зачем тогда это существо спасло его? Чтобы сожрать?

— Нет, — Элайджа огладил его лицо. — Я любопытный. А ты первый интересный мне человек, которого я вижу вблизи. Живым. Не умирающим, скажем так. И первый, кого я не съел. Надеюсь, что больше мы не встретимся. Но это побережье мой «ареал обитания» — так что вряд ли.

Элайджа снова странно-стремительно прижался к его губам и исчез. Гэвин выбрался на берег и долго лежал на песке, с силой зарываясь в него пальцами, словно в попытке не отпустить землю, бездумно разглядывая небо, чувствуя, как ноют все полученные им раны разом.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Херово быть единственным выжившим. Он чувствовал вину за то, что он остался в живых, а капитан и команда погибли. Впрочем, погибли не только они, но и браконьеры. Их сцепленные катера и изуродованные трупы обнаружила береговая охрана. Его допросили, но совершенно без энтузиазма. Все смотрели на него сочувствующе. Как же, выживший, мученик. 

В больнице Гэвина не держали, отработали раны, прописали лечение и отпустили. И первым делом он допил свой ром. Со вкусом, не закусывая, прямо из горла. Потому что добрые следователи какого-то хера вняли его просьбам и показали фото трупов. 

А еще он ненавидел себя за тот гребаный стояк, когда Элайджа обернулся красивой телочкой. 

Сука. 

Вот зачем?

В растревоженные алкоголем мысли влезали ночные воспоминания о том, как горячий и гибкий хвост обвивал его ноги, как Гэвин сам обнимал Элайджу. 

А тот просто ебаный псих, которых повырывал горло всем людям с катеров. И неважно, что его команда уже была убита. Причем Гэвин не мог понять, почему его так бесит, что Элайджа убил людей с того катера? Да Гэвин бы и сам их убил, если бы мог. Никакого сочувствия, упаси боже. Но чувство было неправильным, какого-то хрена неверным было именно то, что “людей убил монстр”. Пусть даже и...

Гэвин устало сел в кресло и уставился на большую картину. Море, и здесь море, бушующее, яростное. 

— Я тебя, блядь, любил. А ты?! — он едва сдержал желание швырнуть в картину пустую бутылку. Море его не любило.

А русал спас его, укусил и продемонстрировал охренительные способности. Какого черта они все еще не властвуют над людьми — тайна.

Он устало вздохнул и уставился в нарисованные мрачные волны, несущие черные водоросли и белую пену. Почему-то снова вспомнилась русалка, которую Элайджа продемонстрировал. Не бывает таких красавиц. Не бывает такой светлой кожи и огромных глаз. Не бывает, а есть.Таких невероятно красивых губ. Да, дьявол, Гэвин сглотнул, он даже о минете не думал. С него бы хватило просто целовать ту нереальную, фантомную и фальшивую сирену, чтобы кончить. 

Знать, что под этой маской непонятный Элайджа. 

Хищный.

И даже злым его Гэвин не мог бы считать, потому что никто не считает волка злым, или медведя, или кита-убийцу. Они просто поступают так, как им велит инстинкт. Биологический императив.

Стало интересно действительно ли Элайджа выглядит так, как Гэвин его воспринимал? Или и эта внешность обман разума? Потому что даже в образе страшного мужика с частично срезанной гривой — тот все равно ему нравился.

Гэвин вспомнил, как трогал его ночью за хвост, было дико интересно, есть ли у него член и зачем русалу внизу живота странно-плотные плавники. Рид отставил почти пустую бутылку и прикрыл глаза. 

Вот перед ним Элайджа, лежит на спине, мягко улыбаясь. Длинный хвост змеится, переливаясь. Гэвин коротко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Не хватало только дрочить на это существо. То есть... он пошел бы к морю, искать его, но слишком болел укус. 

Эдакое напоминание, что конкретно этот дар моря — опасен. И стоит поберечься. 

Или Элайджа специально его пугает? 

Чтобы... что?

Хотелось, чтобы ничего из этого не происходило. Вот так просто.

Гэвин снова вспомнил, как хвост, тяжелый и горячий, скользил по его ногам. Как он сам раздвинул колени, позволяя Элайдже так плотно и хорошо обнять его, как наверное умеют только змеи. Несмотря на страх, он был возбужден. Подумал о том, что член Элайджи должен походить на дельфиний, гибкий, считай, дополнительная конечность. Гладкий. 

Гэвин проморгался, открывая глаза, и уставился на картину. Он хотел бы, чтобы русал принял его благодарность в виде минета. Да, точно, это и не давало ему покоя. Сейчас, когда страх схлынул, он понял — им с этим подводным жителем нужно встретиться с самой простой целью: потрахаться. И разойтись. Без обязательств, без ничего... 

Русалки и созданы для любви, если верить легендам.

***

Гэвин выждал почти месяц. Он все надеялся, что его дурная жажда и желание снова увидеть Элайджу, и перевести их и так непонятно какие отношения в иную плоскость, уйдут. Но желание не уходило, напротив, становилось все отчетливее. Ему снился русал, лежащий перед ним на камнях, совершенно беззастенчиво ласкающий себя.

И в этих снах Элайджа звал его к себе, звал принять участие в процессе. 

Итак, он просыпался с диким стояком, дрочил и едва сдерживал себя от похода на пляж в поисках своего личного сумасшествия.

И как раз через месяц он перестал убеждать себя остаться в постели и все же пошел. Пошел к морю, к камням.

Как найти подводного жителя? Позвать у моря? Инсценировать свое утопление? Просто преданно ждать? 

Еще Гэвин был четко уверен, что это все — вот его безумно желание, да и желание вообще — очередные игры разума от Элайджи. Этого Гэвин и боялся, того, что все это ненастоящее, но даже если и так... пусть тогда Элайджа все это прекратит.

Ночь не самое лучшее время, чтобы бродить по скалистому пляжу, но Гэвину это было нужно. Ночной бриз и влажно вздыхающее море немного успокоили взвинченные нервы и все его безумные предположения. Гэвин прошелся до того маленького залива, где он впервые увидел русалку. Никого не обнаружил, как и предполагалось. Появилось желание поискать пряди его волос, наверняка они еще остались между камней, если их не растащили чайки на гнезда. Он поморщился от самого себя. Идея хранить чьи-то волосы казалась тупой и какой-то мерзкой.

Луна висела над морем, погрызенная временем с левой стороны. Свет дробился в мелком волнении и почему-то Гэвин подумал, что поплавать — неплохая идея. Когда еще его настолько накроет, что он выползет из дома ночью?

Ночью и море было другим. Еще более странным, вода была все еще прохладной, чтобы плавать с удовольствием, но по сравнению с ночным воздухом ощущалась почти горячей.   
Гэвин уловил тот момент, когда он перестал быть один.

Элайджа, как и положено любой приличной русалке, без плеска вынырнул, подтягиваясь на руках и довольно свернулся на камне. Чешуя переливалась.

— Привет, — Рид улыбнулся, поймав себя на мысли, что все же рад видеть это чудище. — Я тебя искал. Ну, еще думал искупаться, — он перевел взгляд на море. — Оно меня любит.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это просто вода и она не может "любить"? — русал усмехнулся, вытягивая хвост перед собой и разворачивая полупрозрачные плавники. Гэвин залюбовался игрой света на хрупких перепонках.

— Хочешь, искупаемся вместе в лунной дорожке? — он шагнул к камням. — Рука почти не болит. 

— Гэвин, — Элайджа склонился к нему из такой изломанной позы, что человек бы точно ощутил себя неуютно, — я могу слышать твои мысли. И, нет, ты не хочешь плавать со мной по лунной дороге, хоть это и было бы дико романтично. 

— Это ты все делаешь?

Гэвин решил не подбирать слова, вероятности того, что Элайджа его не поймет не существует. 

— Это ты? Решил, что свести человека с ума, будет забавно?

Элайджа молчал и не шевелился, замер подобно такой же безжизненной скале.

— Я как радио, — начал было он и осекся, но таким непривычным голосом, что Гэвин принялся внимательно вслушиваться, — или вышка сотовой связи? Я не знаю, есть ли у вас еще радио? Как только ты ушел с этого пляжа, как только ты перестал видеть меня — я никак бы не смог менять твое восприятие.

Гэвин усмехнулся и кивнул.

— То есть я сам пришел тебя искать?

— Вам присуще романтизировать море. И тварей, которые скрываются в глубинах, — Элайджа протянул руку и замер в дюйме от прикосновения к его щеке. — Да. Я тоже думал про поцелуй, но тот раз считать нельзя. 

Рид рассмеялся и сам прильнул к прохладной ладони.

— И все-таки, искупаемся? Ты приятный на суше. Интересно, такой ли ты теплый в воде.

Элайджа плавно сполз к нему, поднимаясь на хвосте, становясь выше него, хоть добрая треть хвоста осталась свернутой.

— Я горячий.

— Очень, — согласился Гэвин, имея ввиду явно не то, что в прохладе наступающего утра Элайджа был приятно теплым. 

Гэвин коснулся его скул, погладил выбритый висок, чувствуя, как отрастающие волосы покалывают пальцы, и наконец-то снова прижался к его губам, вот только теперь просто для поцелуя. Элайджа с готовностью обнял его, прижимая к себе, и ответил на поцелуй. Язык, как отметил Гэв, длинный и раздвоенный ощущался во рту просто охренеть, как странно. Он постарался попридержать мысль о минете, чтобы не оскорбить ненароком русала, но, похоже, было поздно. 

— Забавно, — язык Элайджи был у него во рту, а голос звучал в голове. — Все люди хотят потрахаться скорее?

Теперь Гэвин старался не думать про шутку о том, что с русалкой невозможно одновременно ебаться и говорить. 

— Гэвин? 

Элайджа осторожно прижимал ладони к его шее и говорил вслух, тихо и немного тянуще проговаривая гласные, кольца хвоста скручивались вокруг, вжимая их друг в друга.

— Не думай. Это как "думай" только наоборот.

— Я человек, я не могу не думать. 

Элайджа рассмеялся и толкнул его к воде.

— Тогда охладись и расслабься. Иначе я буду смеяться и у нас ничего не получится.

Гэвин послушно стащил одежду, ежась от ночного холода. Вода шелестела вокруг, тревожила тишину. Элайджа хищно скользнул ближе и потянул его за резинку плавок.

— Оставишь это? Кажется, будет мешать.

— Нам все равно нужно на берег, мне неуютно в воде, — Гэвин не сопротивлялся тому, как Элайджа раздевал его, оглаживая все тело, так, словно был слепым, и не понимал, как Гэвин устроен.

— Человек планирует валять меня по песку, — выдохнул Элайджа в его шею, как раз туда, где еще с прошлого их общения оставалась подживающая рана. Длинно лизнул, довольно наблюдая за тем, как Гэвин вздрогнул, но не отстранился. — О, вижу, ты смельчак. Что же, — Элайджа легко огладил его член. — Решим вопрос сразу?

Гэвин, честно говоря никакого другого варианта, кроме как себя сверху, не рассматривал. Элайджа взял его руку и провел ею по хвосту, позволяя ощутить член, действительно напоминающий дельфиний. Изогнутый и чертовски-нечеловеческий.

— В природе когда два самца хотят развлечься они выясняют, кто сильнее.

— Ну, — Гэвин охватил его член, чувствуя отголоски пульсации пальцами, мысль о том, что Элайджа возбужден и хочет его, странно заводила, — мы же не будем уподобляться животным?

— Ты это предлагаешь, так как знаешь правду, да? — Элайджа выпихнул его на мелководье, на песок, вытягиваясь под Гэвином, позволяя тому зажать его телом.

Рид счел ниже своего достоинства отвечать. 

— Ага, — Элайджа провел ладонями по его спине и заднице. — В любом случае я тебе не дам. Можем решить вопрос полюбовно, а можем подраться? — его пальцы скользнули между ягодиц. — Что предпочитаешь?

Гэвин зашипел и снова прижался к его губам поцелуем. Драться не хотелось, да и Элайджа был прав — он знал. Гэвин потерся о лежащего Элайджу, заводя руку назад и прижимая его член, чувствуя, как тот проскальзывает по его коже. Теперь форма казалась удобной, как раз для проникновения при минимальной подготовке. Элайджа выдохнул, приподнимая хвост, притираясь. Он смотрел на Гэвина горящими глазами и в полумраке это выглядело... жутко. Рид поспешно смочил пальцы слюной и завел руку за спину, торопливо готовя себя для Элайджи.

— Поторопись, — мурлыкнул русал, нетерпеливо ерзая. — Мне уже хочется попробовать человека. 

Прозвучало неправильно и возбуждающе одновременно. Да и сама идея трахать себя членом русалки изначально отдавала безумием, Гэвин бы сомневался в том, что все происходит по его собственному желанию, но это не имело никакого значения. 

Он хотел секса, точнее даже не секса, а жаркой случки. Наверное, все-таки стоило сначала подраться с Элайджей. Чтобы его в итоге прижали к мокрому песку и жадно оттрахали, не давая возможности вырваться. Даже просто шевелиться. 

Гэвин придержал член Элайджи и плавно опустился, чувствуя, как тот заполняет его. Форма действительно была идеальной, он вздрогнул, осознавая, что лучше у него еще не было. 

Пожалуй, для этого открытия стоило встретить монстра из глубин. Гэвин запрокинул голову, руки Элайджи медленно скользили по его бедрам, придерживая. Хвост концом бился по воде и этот плеск тоже правильно подходил этому месту. Гэвин потянулся, перенося все тела, упираясь ладонями в грудь Элайджи, и принялся с оттягом опускаться на его член. Русал тихо зашипел. Не как люди шипят от удовольствия, а как настоящая змея. Ох, черт, это только сильнее заводило. Как и вся атмосфера вокруг, пляж, луна, песок. И совершенно дельфиний член. “Не думать” не получалось. Гэвин провел пальцами по груди Элайджи, чуть меня положение, чтобы головка каждый раз проезжалась по простате. Идеально. Он бы мог так трахаться вечно, в едином ритме, не прекращая. И вообще — мысли рассыпались — надо было переспать с ним в самую первую встречу. И вот когда он ощутил, что почти-почти, его резко перекинули на спину, с силой вжимая в землю... И трахая так, что Элайджа протаскивал его инерцией по мокрому песку. Русал ухватил его за руки, прижимая к песку, толкаясь медленнее, но сильнее. Гэвин поскуливал. Хотелось коснуться себя, но чертов Элайджа просто не давал пошевелиться. А его глаза все также горели. Он скользнул длинным языком по его шее, любовно обводя укус и ниже, дразня соски. 

— Пусти, — прошептал Гэвин, ощущая приближение оргазма, пока глухое, как рокот моря.

— Нет.

Он слышал его, и в то же время чувствовал его раздвоенный и шероховатый язык на соске. Член, плотно зажатый между их животами, тягуче пульсировал, и вот когда Гэвин смирился что, да, его затрахали и он кончит только от давящего скольжения члена, так хорошо потирающегося о простату, Элайджа отстранился, сжимая его член. Гэвин охнул и забылся. Он кончал так долго, чувствуя, как его собственная сперма толчками выплескивается и покрывает пальцы Элайджи. Охренеть. 

Элайджа склонился к нему, долго целуя, и снова выпрямился. С задумчивым видом лизнул пальцы и широко улыбнулся. 

— Вы вкусные. 

Гэвин нашел в себе силы только улыбнуться. Вот сейчас в его мыслях царила полная тишина. Не хватает перекати поля для полной картины.

— Люди всегда такие отстраненные после секса? — русал лег, опираясь локтями на его грудь.

— А русалки всегда такие болтливые?

— Я еще ни слова не произнес с того момента, как ты меня сегодня увидел, ну почти. Одно предложение, — Элайджа потерся щекой о его скулу. — Волосы на лице это так странно. 

Гэвин огладил его хвост, вот в той части которая считалась бы задницей. Чешуя под ладонью воспринималась мягкой змеиной кожей.

— Элайджа? — Гэвин позвал его, привлекая внимание. 

— М-м-м?

— Давай, приоткрой мне тайну альтернативной анатомии. Куда тебя можно трахнуть? Просто покажи?

— ...а то ты умрешь от любопытства.

— Ага, — Гэвин облизнул нижнюю губу. У него были коварные планы мести за свою честь, о которых Элайджа наверняка знал.

Но русал легко завел руку за спину, накрыл его ладонь своей и провел чуть ниже, позволяя коснуться мягкой складки.

— И ты прав, в рот лучше не пробовать. Я зубаст и неприветлив. К тому же у меня есть еще один ряд зубов который пока прижат к небу. 

Гэвин продолжал его касаться пальцами, поглаживая и чувствуя, как мышцы подрагивают под его ладонью. 

— Ты вот сейчас убил мою мечту поиметь в рот русалку.

— Ты можешь, конечно, — улыбнулся Элайджа, немного отстраняясь и щерясь, выдвигая те самые дополнительные клыки. — Попробуй, если у тебя встанет и ты не побоишься? — хрипло из-за искаженного горла прорычал он.

— Ты заговорил! — Гэвин даже как-то не заострил внимания на жутких зубах. То ли русалочья сперма отшибла ему напрочь мозг, то ли приливы и отливы показали свое воздействие, но он едва не прослезился, услышав этот жуткий рев.

Рид осторожно толкнулся пальцами глубже, наслаждаясь влажной мягкостью. И, да, у него определенно встал. Элайджа странно повел головой, убирая жуткую пасть, снова становясь почти человекоподобным.

— Гэвин, ты придурок, тебя не должны возбуждать клыки, — снова перешел на мысленную речь Элайджа. 

Гэвин уже не слушал его. Он попытался перекинуть с себя Элайджу, тот не перекидывался, выгибая хвост и всячески выворачиваясь.

Они подрались. 

Если эту дурную возню на берегу можно было назвать дракой. Элайджа явно поддавался. В итоге Гэвин уложил его на живот и жадно потерся о хвост.

— Ты такой охрененный...

Элайджа недовольно зарычал, но сбрасывать не стал. Мог, конечно. Гэвин глубоко вдохнул, рыбой, кстати, Элайджа не пах. Скорее сыростью, но не затхлой, а приятной, как после дождя. Он прижался теснее и плавно толкнулся, вздрагивая от жара. Черт, знал бы раньше… 

Но раньше бы его съели, в этом он не сомневался. Зато теперь он мог любоваться красивым изгибом спины, тем, как Элайджа сводит лопатки, видеть его шею и то, как он вжимает пальцы в песок. Гэвин потянул Элайджу вверх, оставляя опираться только на локти и на часть хвоста, слишком уж экзотичным было зрелище. 

— А ты можешь обернуться и оскалиться?

— Могу тебя укусить, ты чертов извращенец, — Элайджа выгнулся и зашипел, подаваясь назад какими-то волнообразными движениями. Гэвин сжимал теплый хвост, часто дыша, почти переставая замечать пейзаж вокруг. Где-то на краю сознания крутилось, что за ними могли наблюдать. Слишком уж обширную бухту они выбрали, и при хорошей оптике… 

Закончит мысль он не успел, потому что Элайджа действительно выгнулся, оборачиваясь, глядя на него из-за плеча. Глаза светлые-светлые с неправильными зрачками были такими яркими. Ярче подступающего рассвета, совместно со вторым оргазмом. Он застонал, сбиваясь с ритма, толкаясь, как придется, и в тот момент, когда Элайджа приоткрыл рот, обнажая клыки, бурно кончил. Оргазм вышел на славу. 

— А вытаскивать не учили? — поинтересовался русал, сбрасывая его на песок. Гэвин невнятно пробормотал, что нет, и обнял Элайджу, удобно устроившись на песке.

Тот полулежал, почти беспрерывно двигая хвостом, но это не раздражало, а скорее успокаивало. Как ритмичное поглаживание кошачьей шерсти.

— Купи мне маяк?

— Что?

Гэвин решил, что он ослышался, а еще что это все его подробный эротический сон, потому что только во снах происходит такой сюрреализм. 

— Маяк. Он продается. И нравится мне. 

И да, маяк здесь недалеко был, утративший свою изначальную функцию.

— Элайджа, — Гэвин снова погладил его по бедру, (солнце вставало и было видно почти каждую чешуйку) ему так нравился этот почти неуловимый переход, между человеческим телом и хвостом. — Ты вот сейчас подвергаешь сомнению мою мужественность и я страдаю. Я не могу купить тебе маяк. У меня нет столько денег.

— У меня есть, — перебил его Элайджа, — но никто не продаст маяк мне.

Гэвин улыбнулся и коснулся губами его губ.

— А мне можно будет там появляться? 

Элайджа усмехнулся и со вздохом прижал его к себе. И отпустил.

— Конечно. Мне пора, Гэвин. Меня не должны видеть. Встретимся позже, я дам деньги и ты купишь мне маяк.

Рид с трудом заставил себя отстраниться и кивнул.

— Я приду на закате.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Такие договоренности самое неприятное. Гэвину казалось, что его подхватило течение и тащило в мальстрем, потому что как-то все слишком резко и быстро происходило. Он все еще не успел опомниться и порефлексировать на тему своего грехопадения с… не человеком.

Элайджа специально забил ему голову всякой ненужной фигней для того, чтобы Гэвин грузился и умирал от любопытства? Откуда у русалок деньги? Или тот напихает ему золота и его придется реализовать? Гэвин думал об этом, лежа в кровати. Тело приятно ломило, хотелось спать, но встреча вечером прямо будоражила кровь. Блин, может, ему стоило всучить Элайдже мобильник? Ну, сейчас бы они созвонились… то есть существуют же водонепроницаемые модели? Опять-таки непонятно, есть ли другие русалки? Вероятно есть.

И шутка про «ареал обитания», это не шутка? Это действительно побережье Элайджи и тот хочет выкупить себе и часть берега? Чтобы быть здесь королем.

Гэвин изнывал от нетерпения, он нашел агента, который занимался этим маяком и засыпал его вопросами. Много ли желающих? Есть ли коммуникации? Откуда доставляют солярку для генератора? Можно ли все же использовать его как маяк? Риелтор смотрел на него устало и явно отчаялся продать такой объект. Он показывал фото и с унынием предупреждал, что подъезд бывает затапливает, а на лодке приближаться опасно, течение и камни.

Идеально.

То есть отвратительно.

За такую цену столько неудобств для людей.

Но не для Элайджи.

Особенно Гэвин знал, тому понравится (если он не знал об этом ранее) информация о том, что большую часть времени маяк не доступен с суши. Зато верхние этажи в идеальном состоянии, есть лифт, или шахта — эту вот часть Гэвин не понял, но решил что все можно будет посмотреть лично. Риелтор сопроводил его на катере к самому объекту и Гэвин ощутил глухую тоску. Огромная бывшая белой башня, окруженная водой с обломанными зубами скал у основания. Открыть дверь мешал ветер и брызги, и Гэвину было страшно представить, что можно ожидать в шторм. Лифт был, но они не стали заводить дизельгенератор, а поднялись по винтовой лестнице. Время тут не ощущалось. Странное чувство, что этот маяк уже стоял до того, как появилась сотовая связь и интернет.

Как капсула времени, только невообразимо большая.

Город радостно хотел скинуть башню с баланса, и Гэвин понимал почему. Слишком много всего нужно для того, чтобы этот почти ставший арт-объектом маяк хоть немного превратился во что-то жилое.

— Я беру его.

Он видел, как глаза агента загорелись и тот закивал, начиная трещать о страховке и прочих бонусах от покупки. Сделку назначили на послезавтра.

Этим вечером Гэвин ковырял палкой песок в бухте, слушая волны и ожидая Элайджу. Неловко получится, если он вдруг не появится и завтра у Рида не будет денег. На маяк.

Весело.

Бедный агент, должно быть уже отмечает сделку.

Элайджа появился.

Как и положено правильному образу романтической русалки.

С заходом солнца и в обрывках сетей.

— Ага, — первое, что сказал он, только увидев Гэвина. — Понятия не имею, велика ли та цена, которую тебе назвал агент, но судя по твоему возмущению — он охренел в край.

— Да нет, на самом деле для такой площади цена минимальна. Он уже переведен из спецсооружения в жилой дом, так что проволочек не будет, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Я в ужасе от сетей. Тебя ловили?

Элайджа снял обрывок и усмехнулся.

— Нет, я жрать искал. Залез к знакомым рыбакам и слегка запутался. Придется сеть возместить.

— Ты общаешься с кем-то, кроме меня, — Рид был искренне оскорблен таким раскладом.

— Нет, не общаюсь, и тащить деньги в руках неудобно.

Элайджа выволок кейс. И бросил его как что-то мерзкое на берегу, как раз там куда уже не добивали волны. И в этот момент до черта походил на бизнесмена средней руки, который потерпел крушение, но спас ценные бумаги фирмы.

— На дне много сейфов, еще лежат совсем старые корабли, там вино. Старые стеклянные бутылки. А это ваши деньги.

Гэвин медленно кивнул и провел ладонью по кейсу.

— Мне кажется, здесь слишком много.

— Ну, у нас же еще будут покупки, — Элайджа сложил хвост кольцами и широко улыбнулся.

— Какие?

— Дом нужно обставлять, — Элайджа скользнул ближе к нему. — Чтобы там было уютно.

— Решил свить себе гнездышко? — Рид протянул руки к русалу, обнимая. — А я там буду?

— Конечно, мне же нужен кто-то, на кого этот дом будет записан. И у меня нет ног…

Элайджа осекся, глубоко вдохнул, Гэвин еще рассмотрел, как на мгновение открылись и закрываются жабры на шее, плотно прилегая. Если не знать, что они там, ни за что не догадаешься.

—…мне нравится твоя шутка про то, что я мог бы их кому-то отгрызть и у меня бы были ноги. Этот маяк и так мой. Но если есть возможность получить все по вашим законам, почему нет?

Гэвин задумчиво гладил его бок, ловя тактильный кайф от неуловимого перехода гладкой кожи в рельефный змеиный узор.

— Ты не боишься, что я сбегу с деньгами?

Элайджа потянулся, обнимая его, заглядывая в глаза.

— Нет.

И Гэвин расплылся в тупой улыбке, прижимаясь к нему.

— Я хочу жить на маяке вместе с тобой. Куплю новую лодку и смогу работать как раньше.

Элайджа усмехнулся в его плечо.

— Тебя опять придется спасать? Смотри, у меня далеко идущие планы. Я не всегда смогу прийти на помощь. Постарайся больше не тонуть.

***

Даже с учетом всего-всего маяк можно было считать жилым только спустя полгода. Элайджа появлялся часто, а в тот их пляж Гэвин влюбился, потому что там теперь не было участка, где бы они не трахались.

В очередной раз Гэвин пытался внушить Элайдже, что поддельные документы это нормально. И в таком случае можно будет и ему спокойно жить на маяке. Потому что чертовы люди всегда все замечают. Сколько времени пройдет, когда их случайно увидят? Все теряют бдительность.

— Меня нельзя фотографировать, — объяснил Элайджа Гэвину.

— Суть поддельных документов в том, что тебе и не нужно фотографироваться, а внешность как я понимаю ты и так можешь изобразить любую.

— А ноги? Изобразить-то я их могу, но их все равно нет.

Гэвин потер лоб и вздохнул.

— Ну, видеть нас не будут, а на всякий случай можно приобрести инвалидное кресло. Чтобы в случае чего я мог тебя выкатить.

Элайджа уныло зашипел. Гэвин не упустил возможности заглянуть в его рот и снова содрогнуться от вида подозрительно возбуждающих клыков.

— Не хочу документы.

— А я не хочу, чтобы все подумали, что я шизофреник одиночка, который заперся в маяке. Люди боятся такого, — Рид гладил отросшие волосы русала. — Сожгут еще после какого-нибудь шторма. А так меня станут жалеть…

— Не станут.

— Вот ты злой.

— Поступай, как знаешь, я буду появляться только под маяком. Там очень удобный подводный ход. Собственно, ты там и лежал во время шторма.

Гэвин продолжал его касаться пальцами, перебирая чешую, что-то в сказанном Элайджей ему показалось неправильным. О чем они говорили? Хвост снова свился в кольцо и Гэвин чуть не упустил мысль.

— Почему тебя нельзя фотографировать?

Элайджа, как раз довольно подставляющий лицо солнцу и жмурящийся как довольный кот, перевел на него взгляд, сейчас зрачки были огромными, словно он был под дозой чего-то чего русалкам явно нельзя.

— Я страшный.

— Настолько, что камера пугается? Или настолько, что она открывает твой настоящий облик?

Элайджа усмехнулся и потянулся, довольно фыркая.

— Как тебе будет удобно считать.

Гэвин кинул.

— Но… ты даже ни разу не поднимешься? На маяк. Я хочу, чтобы ты оценил вид, — его руки обвились вокруг гибкого тела. — Или… там даже лифт есть.

— Поднимусь, — согласился Элайджа, позволяя Гэвину целовать себя, затащить на покрывало и уже совершенно развязно лапать за член. Гэвин еще раз прижался к его губам, скользнув по телу ниже, потираясь о плоский вздрагивающий живот и коснулся губами его члена. Он уже выучил его форму и точно мог бы нарисовать по памяти. Элайджа коснулся его волос, притягивая ближе.

— Хорошо… я, честно говоря, понял, наконец, почему ты так хотел мой рот. И мне искренне жаль, что зубы совсем никак этого не позволят.

Гэвин пропустил член в горло и прикрыл глаза. Боже, чертов любитель потрепаться. Звучало не очень, голос оставался ровным, но чем ближе был русал, тем выше становилась вероятность, что он заговорит. Хрипло, страшно, но так возбуждающе. Он насадился на член, полностью чувствуя, как неправильной формы головка касается неба, сделал глотательное движение, чтобы стенки горла охватили член, так плотно, что он сам почувствовал каждую вену и рельеф. Элайджа уже отпустил его и только на выдохах шипел почти на ультразвуке, позволяя ему делать все, что Гэвин пожелает. О, а Гэвин желал. Желал вот так сильно насаживаться, двигаясь медленно и размеренно, хотел выпускать член изо рта и легко касаться языком головки. Желал скользить языком по члену, помогая рукой.

И тогда Элайджа тихо зарычал-зашипел и этот звук ухнул прямиком в штаны Рида. С ним точно что-то было не так, но пока русал был рядом, оставалось наплевать на всю творящуюся вокруг херню. На самом деле Гэвин допускал мысли о том, что чертов дельфинозмей, наверное, все-таки как-то влияет на его восприятие, но пока ему было так хорошо — прочее не важно. Он так не влюблялся со старшей школы, когда Тина позволяла ему целоваться с языком и видеть какого цвета у нее белье. И у нее даже не было члена!

Элайджа мягко потянул его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться.

— Иди сюда.

Гэвин с готовностью оседлал хвост, чувствуя, как член скользит между ягодиц. Русал сжал его бедра ладонями, довольно скользя языком по губам. Гэвин осторожно опустился на его член и склонился, крепко целуя Элайджу. Вот целоваться клыки не мешали. Хотя Гэвин точно помнил как умудрялся резаться о бритвенно острую кромку зубов. Он бы только и делал, что трахался с ним, Гэвин ловил кайф, разглядывая, как дрожат губы Элайджи, как на пике оргазма его глаза стекленеют и зрачки превращаются почти в невидимую нить. Это, блядь, было лучшим зрелищем в его жизни, ни с одним партнером он не испытывал такого дикого удовлетворения. Возможно, он действительно был странным, возможно, ему стоило лечиться, но, во-первых, никто бы не поверил, а, во-вторых, будь это правдой, Рид никогда не хотел бы быть излеченным от одержимости русалом. Его собственный демон был самым идеальным, самым лучшим. Элайджа вздрогнул, почти царапая его бедра, вжимая в себя, подкидывая. Его грива так красиво смотрелась, спутанной и на песке, что Гэвин остановился, перевести дух, хотелось кончить и одновременно, чтобы все это длилось как можно дольше. Русал шипел, бил хвостом и был так невероятно прекрасен сейчас. Гэвин запрокинул голову назад, позволяя звездам качнуться над головой и сжался на члене Элайджи, бурно кончая, ощущая, как русал пульсирует внутри.

— Ты меня пугаешь, — Элайджа осторожно уложил его на себя. — Прямо безумец.

— У меня давно не было серьезных отношений, — выдохнул Гэвин, касаясь губами шеи Элайджи.

— И это я уже понял.

Элайджа вывернулся так, чтобы теперь Гэвин лежал боком на песке.

— Что люди вкладывают в это понятие?

Гэвин честно попытался объяснить свое видение: семья, жить вместе, дети, три собаки и паук-птицеед в террариуме.

— Это когда люди вместе. Или нелюди. Когда не чувствуешь напряжения, когда партнер рядом. Когда не страдаешь от компании.

Элайджа задумчиво кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.

— Ага. Мне с тобой не напряжно.

Гэвин счастливо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он почти видел маяк, комнату на самом верху башни, бушующее море, грызущее скалы, и Элайджа, вальяжно лежащий в джакузи, с картинно свисающим за борт хвостом. Как туда затащить джакузи, было не очень понятно. Но на то они и мечты. Ой, можно прям там собрать.

А вот зимой. Холодные шторма, серо-стальное море и обмерзшие приступы к башне.

— Я сплю зимой.

Элайджа уютно оплетал, свивая и забрасывая кольца хвоста, чтобы поймать его всего и обездвижить. Гэвин иногда выдергивал руки из его хватки и процесс начинался сначала. Элайджа объяснял, что потребность держать и с каждым выдохом сжимать плотнее — инстинкт, и он честно старался контролировать его, но порой забывался. И тогда Гэвин видел звезды перед глазами, чувствуя, как немеет тело. Казалось, нет в этом существе ничего, от чего он не был бы без ума.

— Ты же покажешь мне свой настоящий облик когда-нибудь? — он потерся щекой об оплетающий его хвост. — Да?

Элайджа не ответил, но молчание было хорошим.

***

Месяца два до начала сезона штормов все было радужно. А потом Гэвин поймал себя на том, что с Элайджей что-то не так.

С ним все было не так, но последнюю неделю тот вел себя странно, словно прислушивался к чему-то за уровнем восприятия Гэвина, взгляд блуждал или пугающе замирал. Казалось, он куда-то пропадал, то есть… Элайджа-социальное существо, способное общаться исчезало, оставляя лишь русала зверя. Может, он хотел больше времени проводить в море? И Гэвин мешал этому, когда уговорами, когда угрозами, заставляя остаться на суше.

— Мне надо уплыть ненадолго, — это было произнесено, и теперь Гэвин мог не бояться, что Элайджа исчезнет без предупреждения.

— Зачем и почему вопросов не задавать?

Тот отрицательно дернул головой. Но Гэвин все равно поймал его за руку и притянул в объятие. Элайджа позволял себя обнимать, но Гэвин чувствовал, что тот явно где-то не здесь.  
У них только все наладилось, он затащил свою русалку в постель, настоящую человеческую с подушками и одеялом. Как выяснилось и на суше Элайджа вполне свободно передвигался. Теперь Гэвин думал, что тот не русалка, а скорее наг, если все-таки соотносить его вид по мифологиям. С плавниками.

Элайджа осторожно вывернулся из его объятий и скользнул к воде.

— Я вернусь.

Он снова стал чертовски отстраненным, глаза превратились в узкие щелки. Как у кота, потерявшего к игрушке интерес. Или осознавшего, что подкинутая ему мышь не живая.

Причал, узкий и каменный, был хорошо скрыт скалами, и зрелищем того, как Элайджа распрямляет хвост, почти выгибаясь в математически идеальную дугу, чтобы без единого всплеска уйти под воду, любовался только Гэвин.

И он очень глупо чувствовал себя брошенным.

Итак, он просто чертова Ассоль. Или оставленный Ариэлью принц Эрик. Да, Гэвин себе льстил.

Нет, в сексе и их милых обжиманиях точно не было ничего поддельного, Элайджа все также был жаден до него. Но что его так беспокоит? Логичный вариант — водному созданию не нравится на суше. Но до первых холодных дней все было хорошо. Может, они мигрируют? Или Элайджа готовится к зиме, точно, он ведь говорил про спячку, и должен больше есть? Почему-то представив откормленного Элайджу Гэвин усмехнулся. Тот был настолько жилистым, что отожравшимся никак представляться не хотел.

Решив что у «них» кризис отношений и Элайджа «должен побыть один» (вроде все его девушки это так объясняли) Гэвин вернулся в размеренный ритм своей жизни. Сходил в пару рейсов за тунцом, старательно отгоняя неприятные воспоминания, снова чинил моторы и обживал маяк.

Все было как обычно.

До того как нашли первый труп.

Труп смотрел в низкое хмурое небо блеклыми серыми глазами. Руки и ноги раскинуты, а грудина выломана. Оболочка человека, как та болванка из детской игры, в которую можно вставлять органы. Болванка, из которой их вытащили. Гэвин как раз был в городе и с ужасом слушал разговоры жителей. Один труп, даже столь жуткий, остался бы незамеченным в большом городе. Вот только не здесь. Мнения не сходились. Но ситуация бы забылась. Мало ли? Не повезло. Бывает. Парень просто нарвался на что-то хищное и очень-очень голодное.  
Гэвин вспомнил единственное разумное и теоретически опасное существо, которое могло бы нанести такие раны. Вскрыть грудную клетку и выжрать органы.

Но нет.

Это не мог быть Элайджа. Тот Элайджа, которого он знал, был самым замечательным. Тот Элайджа так непосредственно радовался мороженому и прочим вещам, которых нет в море.

Его Элайджа не смог бы… не мог.

Гэвин отчаянно не хотел верить в то, что Элайджа убил человека. Ради еды.

Но его русал не появлялся уже несколько дней, а вскоре нашелся и второй труп. Гэвин сидел у маяка в плотном дождевике и смотрел на волнующееся море. Хотелось уже увидеть русала и успокоиться. Заставить себя отбросить все дурные подозрения и… и все. Маньяк на суше казался менее опасным, чем Эл. Люди склонны к панике, и Гэвин уже слышал несколько версий. Про кита-убийцу впервые не повеселила. Биологи говорили структура пасти явно соответствует какой-то морской твари, но не сходились во мнениях какой именно. Предположить акулу было бы неправильно, здесь было слишком холодно для них.

Элайджа появился через пару дней и еще один труп. Гэвин встретил его у маяка, на подножье которого русал буквально взметнулся из волн.

— Тебя долго не было.

_Ты убивал людей_ , крутится на языке вопрос, _ты и вправду ужасный монстр?_

Элайджа встал на хвосте, внимательно глядя на него.

— Были дела.

Он склонил голову, и Гэвин, засмотревшийся на это движение, понял как же отчаянно скучал.

— Мысль невысказанная вслух не является оскорблением, — весело ответил Элайджа. — Ты меня пустишь в дом? Или обнимешь?

И Гэвин с жутким выворачивающим чувством неправильности притянул его в объятие: мокрого, холодного, но такого желанного. Элайджа опустил голову ему на плечо и с хриплым рычанием вздохнул. Гэвин скользил ладонями по его спине, внутренне сжимаясь.

— Пойдем домой? Ты холодный.

Элайджа усмехнулся и, отстранившись, кивнул. Лифт не работал, тратить топливо на двигатель не хотелось, так что они в полном молчании поднялись по винтовой лестнице.

— Ты голодный? — Гэвин замер у холодильника, внутренне сжимаясь от того, что ответ он знал.

— Нет, — Элайджа снова обнял его, со спины, прижимаясь губами к шее, и замерший Гэвин продолжал слышать его голос. — Ты хочешь спросить и в то же время не хочешь. Потому что если я отвечу: «это был я» — тебе придется как-то с этим жить, «я этого не делал» — ты можешь мне поверить, но будешь сомневаться, правда ли это? И если неправда, значит, я тебе солгал, а зачем мне тебе лгать?.. великий Спящий, какой кошмар у тебя в голове.

Гэвин вздохнул и сел на пол, прислонившись к холодильнику.

— Это ты?

Элайджа скользнул к нему. Глаза тускло засветились.

— Сезон штормов. Время спячки близится, — он прикрыл глаза. — Так что… да, Гэвин, это я. Но в свою защиту скажу, что я напал на судно браконьеров.

Рид обхватил голову руками и зажмурился.

—…и по большей части ничего не помню.

Гэвин уже не слышал его. Мысли метались, он очень хотел, чтобы Элайджа соврал, почему он не соврал? А самое жуткое, что тот наверное сейчас продолжает слышать все его кошмарные догадки и Гэвин ни черта не может с этим поделать.

Он почувствовал, как легко Элайджа коснулся его волос, прижался невесомо губами к его рукам, закрывающим глаза.

А когда Гэвин собрал все, что от себя оставалось, чтоб снова увидеть этот мир — Элайджи не было.

— Нет! — он отчаянно рванул вперед, упав на колени. — Нет! Элайджа!

Он осматривал помещения, шипящее море за окном. Куда мог так быстро исчезнуть русал?

— Элайджа! — он почти рыдал. — Не уходи! Вернись, пожалуйста, вернись обратно!

***


	5. Chapter 5

Элайджа не вернулся и, как Гэвин подозревал, не вернется. Он не запил только по одной причине — он все еще чувствовал это странное «почти восьмое чувство», что Элайджа где-то рядом. Ощущение будто включенный телевизор с выкрученным звуком. Тишина, но не полная. Мысленный звук белого шума. Гэвин так привык слышать его разумом, что и теперь продолжал, хоть тот и улавливал пустоту.

И иногда отголоски эмоций, явно не его. Усиливающееся почти до ярости сожаление и какое-то глухое отчаяние.

Он ждал его на камнях до тех пор, пока шторм не взял свое. Море ревело, сотрясало маяк, грызло скалы. Рид стал почти не выездным. Конечно, можно было выбрать момент отлива и пройти по суше, но еда и вода у него были, к тому же, вдруг Элайджа появится?

И все же, в одну из сред, он выбрался в город. Ливень хлестал, как сумасшедший, поэтому он зашел в бар. Просто переждать.

—…и как давно происходят убийства?

Вот Гэвина тоже это интересовало. Так что он подсел к барной стойке, привычно подмигнув Тине — бармен из нее вышел прекрасный. Следователем она тоже была бы замечательным, но грубая реальность ее не цепляла, то ли дело мистика.

— Убийства? — она опустила красиво подведенные глаза, словно прикидывая что-то. — Какие именно?

Интересующийся парень привлекал внимание уже только тем, что был единственным чернокожим в этом стакане со сливками. И не местным.

— Ваши жуткие распотрошенные трупы, — незнакомец отпил из стакана. — Год назад было также?

Тина подняла бровь. Гэвин негромко покашлял.

— В сезон штормов море часто одаривает нас мертвецами. Шторм выбрасывает их на камни. А рыбы и крабы делают зрелище ровно настолько мерзким, насколько получается это представить.

— Насколько мне известно, те, кто пробыл в море, выглядит характерно, — незнакомец взглянул на него пронзительно светлыми глазами. Ух ты! Светлоглазый и темнокожий. Гэвин бы запал. Вот только не хотелось.

— Всякой агрессивной рыбы тут полно, — продолжал Гэвин. — А вот с туристами глухо. И все, что происходит в сезон штормов, раздувается до фантастических масштабов.

Парень кивнул и внимательно, оценивающе окинув взглядом Гэвина представился:

— Маркус Манфред.

Руку Гэвин пожал, кивнув Тине, чтоб плеснула и ему алкоголя. Хотелось и выпить, и поговорить.

— Гэвин Рид. Так что, наш город привлекает мистиков?

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Здесь много слухов, много легенд. Но теперь еще и трупы.

Рид кивнул.

— Как и везде на побережье. В шторм в море выходят или глупые новички, или старые отморозки. Так что никто из приличных людей не пострадал.

— Мой отец собирал легенды и все такое прочее, — Маркус выглядел задумчивым, будто решающимся рассказать нечто интересное. — Он пересказал мне один крайне интересный случай и причин не верить ему у меня нет.

— Случай?

— Да, — Маркус пригубил свою выпивку и его глаза стали казаться еще ярче, — про русалку. Хотя, отец говорил что оно — это существо — больше похоже на змею.

Гэвин рассмеялся, хотя внутри все дрожало и меньше всего он ощущал себя сейчас весело.

— Да, — улыбаясь продолжил Маркус, — еще отец рассказывал, что оно разговаривало. Мысленно, — парень коснулся своего виска и тоже рассмеялся. — Я понимаю как бредово это звучит…

— Есть такое.

— Оно убило его, когда мне было семнадцать. Сожрало сердце. Так что, можно сказать, я иду по следу.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен…

— Отец отстранился от нас, — Маркус перевел взгляд в стакан. — Развелся с мамой.

— Может, другая женщина? — осторожно предположил Рид.

— Нет. Скорее мужчина.

Маркус что-то пощелкал в своем телефоне и протянул ему.

— Отец очень хорошо рисовал. Жаль что я не совсем понимаю его стиль…

Гэвин равнодушно взял телефон и тут же едва не выронил. Фото картин. Множества картин. И на них был изображен Элайджа. Серые скалы, разноцветная чешуя хвоста, развернутые вуалью плавники. Он не смог спокойно вдохнуть. Да, он почти свыкся с мыслью, что Элайджа убийца, но чтобы кто-то мог преследовать его…

— Это русалка?

Маркус взял телефон.

— Русал. Не знаю, возможно, я зря ищу… Может, у отца были проблемы с психикой и он видел любовника _так_ … но, собрав некоторую информацию, я все же склоняюсь к версии с русалкой. С нагом.

— Как-то жутко осознавать, что такое может быть правдой, — тихо произнес Гэвин, пытаясь сдержаться от дурной просьбы скинуть ему пару фото. Фото картин Элайджи. Потому что он очевидно настолько невезучий его любовник, что ни единого фото Элайджи у него и не было.

— У меня много причин его найти, — жутко произнес Маркус, разглядывая серое море с белыми полосками волн, такое же серое небо, затяжной моросящий дождь. — Депрессивный пейзаж, что здесь может нравиться?

— Большинство живут здесь с детства, — Рид пожал плечами. — А как люди живут в городах? Жара, смог. Каждому свое.

Маркус кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на стакан.

— Я, как услышал о трупах — сразу метнулся сюда. Надеялся, вы мне что-то подскажете, а каждое слово как клещами тянуть надо.

— Не тревожь воду, — пробормотал Гэвин.

— То есть местные мне не помогут? — усмехнулся Маркус. У него была на диво располагающая улыбка.

— Почему же? За деньги — большинство. Можешь еще пройтись в полицейское управление, но лучше представься или журналистом, или писателем. Блаженных почему-то любят и, если информация есть и она не нарушает ничьи права — тебе ее дадут.

— Спасибо, — Маркус снова перевел взгляд на море, ливень снова припустил создавая видимость, что вода кипит.

— Мне жаль, что вы потеряли отца.

Маркус кивнул. Рид прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он все еще чувствовал Элайджу рядом. И теперь у него были вопросы к нему. Помимо, конечно, вопросов о мертвецах. Вот зачем он его прогнал? Маяк теперь стал просто пустым местом. Высокой башней, где он был заточен. Вот только без дракона. Добровольно.

— Вам есть, где переночевать?

— Да, спасибо.

Маркус вежливо отклонил его предложение, пояснив, что помимо своих дурных поисков он в отпуске и скорее всего будет мешать.

Фамилию Гэвин запомнил и единственное, о чем думал, пока шел в маяк, который теперь воспринимался домом — надо найти картины Манфреда. Так у него будет хоть какое-то изображение Элайджи. Потому что Гэвин не мог быть один.

После полуночи слушая плеск волн, Гэвин вспомнил, что Эл говорил про подвал. Который недоступен. Ну, сил у него просто сидеть на месте все равно не было и он, вооружившись большим фонарем, спустился вниз по лестнице. Заодно долил дизель в генератор и кивнул. Топлива ему хватит до конца зимы.

В подвал вел тяжелый люк. Он поддался, но лестница была разрушена. А если попробовать веревочную? Кто знает, насколько там глубоко? Свет заметался испуганной птицей, натыкаясь на тяжелые камни. Это была как раз та часть маяка, которая сливалась со скалой в единое и неделимое целое. Гэвин мог только гадать, зачем было нужно такое помещение. 

Глубокая и естественная пещера. Явно во времена мунлайтеров тут нехило торговали бухлом и очень удобно прятали бочки. Он вздохнул и снова поднялся наверх, разыскивая старую веревочную лестницу. Тяжеленная, черт, с мощными деревянными перекладинами. С трудом он спустился и закрепил лестницу на крюках люка. Затем навесил фонарь на шею и улыбнулся. Вот упадет, переломается и никто ему не поможет. Что там говорил Элайджа? Постарайся больше не тонуть?

И найдут его — если найдут — в лучшем случае, когда опять будут продавать маяк. Лет через полсотни.

Здесь, в глубине пещеры, было тихо и как-то глухо, утробно плескалась потревоженная вода, ветер совершенно не задувал сюда. Воды было не так чтобы много, но пару раз Гэвин оступился, и теперь мечтал не увидеть, где подвал заканчивается, а о горячем душе.

Но чем глубже он шел, тем теплее становилось. Маяк, скала, и пещера хорошо изолировали. Еще Гэвин совсем не вовремя вспомнил, что есть вероятность того, что этот «подвал» затапливается во время прилива. Но до прилива время было. Теплая сырость окружала его, камни под ногами были скользкими и склизлыми, но он все равно шел, без цели, просто, чтобы идти. И он замер, лишь когда услышал шорох.

А за ним — шипение.

Он сглотнул, медленно повел фонарем впереди себя. Свет выхватывал камни, высокий свод пещеры и клубы пара. Блики капель воды на камнях. И потом эти блики моргнули. Гэвин не отводил фонаря от источника звука, но рычание из предупреждающего стало тревожно низким и он начинал бояться, что заглохнет оно, только когда тварь будет рвать его горло…

На него бросились и сбили с ног, фонарь упал на пол, но не разбился. И наверное только поэтому Гэвин узнал его.

— Элайджа?

Русал скалился, открывал зубастую пасть. Расширенные зрачки пульсировали, руки крепко сжимали его плечи.

— Элайджа, это я… Гэвин. Элайджа? — он поднял дрожащую руку и коснулся плеча русала. — Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь? Ты пугаешь меня.

Самое жуткое, что Элайджа молчал. Гэвин преодолев сопротивление — да и то, что его не убили сразу, обнадеживало — погладил его по щеке, ожидая, что тот отгрызет ему всю кисть за один укус.

Элайджа замер под этим прикосновением, словно вспоминая, растерянно моргнул, отшатнулся от Гэвина, выпуская его.

— Зачем ты здесь? — первое что получилось спросить.

И несмотря на то, что Гэвин был чертовски рад выжить и найти Эла, он не мог не заметить, что тот выглядит явно плохо. Змеиная чешуя слезала клочьями, и потеряла свой завораживающий блеск. Волосы были стянуты в хвост на затылке, выделяя острые скулы.

— Я вспомнил про этот подвал и захотел посмотреть… боже, я так скучал! Ты был здесь все время? — Рид едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься обнимать русала. — Что с тобой случилось? Ты… ты уже должен был спать? Я разбудил… о, прости меня.

Элайджа повел рукой и покачал головой.

— Нет, я не сплю. Мне очень сложно думать, разговаривать.

Элайджа выдохнул, потирая виски.

— Ты больше не… а вижу что не. Гэвин, тебе надо уйти, пожалуйста? Ты слишком близко к гнезду и мои инстинкты требуют убить тебя.

Гэвин поймал его руку и притянул к себе, обнимая. На долгую-долгую секунду забывая все разногласия между ними. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

— Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, Элли.

Элайджа устало вздохнул и на несколько секунд уткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Хорошо.

— Тебе принести что-то? Еду? Воду? Я оставлю все немного поодаль? Давай?..

— Нет, Гэвин, — русал отстранился и слабо улыбнулся. — Я вернусь после штормов. Буквально пара недель и я вернусь. А пока, пожалуйста, как во всех ваших фольклорных рассказах — не лезь к страшному монстру.

Гэвин кивнул, соглашаясь. Элайджа быстро выпустил его, и ему тут же стало холодно и неуютно.

А еще он знал, что русал затаился там, в сумраке, куда не добивал свет его фонаря. И Гэвин буквально кожей чувствовал опасность, потрескивающую в воздухе как статическое электричество при грозе. Он вздохнул и развернулся. Пошел к свету, к веревочной лестнице.  
По крайней мере, теперь у него на душе было спокойно и тихо. Элайджа рядом. Не ушел, не оставил его. Он просто спит и не нужно его тревожить. А еще — нужно смотреть в оба, потому что русала разыскивают.

Элайджа выглядел истощенным.

Так что Гэвин, посомневавшись пару дней, все-таки скатался к мяснику и привез почти семифунтовый кусок мяса. За все время их общения Эл не ел сырого, но кто знает? Хуже быть не должно. Он оставил подтекающий кровью и завернутый в крафт-бумагу кусок недалеко от того места в подвале. Все время чувствуя давящее ощущение чужого взгляда. Одновременно это ощущение успокаивало. Элайджа все еще здесь, он не ушел. Он жив и в порядке. Просто нужно переждать некоторое время.

— Я буду ждать тебя наверху, — негромко сообщил Рид, уходя наверх.

Он устроил у входа в подвал небольшую вроде как комнату с маленьким холодильником. Получилось вполне уютно, он много времени проводил здесь. Вслушиваясь в шорохи.

У него был его собственный монстр, который жил под башней.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Через пару ночей он проснулся в своей кровати от знакомого скольжения змеиной кожи по его. Элайджа, довольно завернувшись вокруг него, спал.

— Все хорошо? — шепотом спросил Гэвин.

— Почти.

Элайджа устало вздохнул и обнял его. Затем ослабил хватку и улыбнулся, касаясь губами плеча.

— Спасибо за мясо. Оказалось очень кстати.

— Я боялся за тебя, — Рид провел ладонью по его волосам. — Ты так резко пропал, а еще этот парень…

— Про парня расскажешь позже, — отмахнулся Элайджа, снова втираясь в объятье так, словно замерз, и тут же отпуская. — Я принес их тебе, потому что они твои. Общайтесь. А я наконец-то смогу нормально поохотиться.

— Стой-стой-стой, ты о чем вообще? — Гэвин так резко сел в кровати, что голова закружилась. Зато он действительно увидел «их». В ворохе одеял, как раз на подушке Элайджи. Два аккуратных кожистых яйца. Он осторожно протянул руку, касаясь плотной чешуи, заменяющей привычную скорлупу.

— Охренеть, — он взглянул на Элайджу. — Это дети? Ты защищал их, поэтому был такой нервный?

Русал покачал головой.

— Ты такой странный, Гэвин Рид. Все боятся меня. А ты…

— Ты мне нравишься.

Гэвин пытался хоть как-то унять мелькающие мысли, думая, как должно быть Элайджу накрывает их мельтешение. Как вообще можно что-то понять из того потока сознания, в котором он сам не разбирается.

— Ты мог бы сказать?..

_…про детей.  
Про беременность? Это вообще считается беременностью, если русалки не живородящие?_

— Ты был слишком расстроен тогда, — осторожно сказал Элайджа, ревностно наблюдая, как Гэвин потянулся снова потрогать скорлупу, но оборвал себя на середине движения.

— Да. Потому что думал, что ты питаешься… рыбой? Или чем там еще?

Элайджа потянулся, перехватил его руку и погладил ладонь.

— Гэвин? Ты ведь не против… детей?

— Нет, очень даже за, но что за охота?

Он прижал его руку к своей шее и посмотрел в окно, на зарождающийся рассвет, и море, и небо еще были темными и только на самом горизонте светлела тонкая полоса.

— Буду ловить дельфинов. Они конечно быстрее, но мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Давай я куплю тебе еще мяса? А ты останешься здесь? — Гэвин все же провел ладонью по кожистой оболочке яйца. — А их нужно греть? Я могу принести одеяла.

Элайджа негромко рассмеялся.

— Ты такой заботливый… Нет, им теперь ничего не нужно. Но тепло они любят. Самый опасный период прошел. Это вот когда меня накрывало безумием. И, нет, я хочу поплавать, потому что сидеть свернувшись и греть их — то еще удовольствие.

Элайджа схватил Гэвина за плечи, поцеловал, но бегло, не дав углубить поцелуй и превратить его в прелюдию.

— Спасибо, что ты не спрашиваешь, как именно они появились.

— У меня хорошее воображение, — Гэвин чувствовал себя чертовски счастливым и немножко пьяным, от всего происходящего. — Так что фантазии на откуп.

— Хорошо, — Элайджа потянулся и скользнул с кровати. — Тогда побудь с ними.

— Стой, подожди! — Гэвин вскочил на кровати. — Этот парень, Маркус, он разыскивает тебя. Говорит, ты убил его отца, и он хочет отомстить!

Эл замер. Его рука касающаяся двери подрагивала. Гэвин же вместо логичных и здравых мыслей смотрел на его спину плечи, поясницу и полинявшую чешую хвоста и как-то не мог заставить думать себя об опасности для него, для них. Для него самого.

— Я тебя услышал и буду осторожен.

Гэвин медленно кивнул и притянул подушку с яйцами ближе, прижимая их к животу и укрываясь одеялом. Элайджа все еще не уходил. Смотрел на них, стоя в центре комнаты.

— Мне пора. Я рад, что ты так хорошо воспринял детей. И не задаешь идиотских вопросов, типа: «точно ли они твои».

— Точно ли они мои? — эхом повторил Гэвин. Элайджа рассмеялся, отмахиваясь от упавших ему на лицо прядей волос.

— Я ушел. Увидимся.

Оставшись наедине с детьми, Рид думал, что это охрененно сложный выверт его дурацкой судьбы. Итак, у него есть маяк, странный русал, два яйца, из которых вскоре вылупятся дети, и один охотник на морских чудищ.

Ему следовало выпить. Причем много. Он всерьез рассматривал вариант выползти из теплой кровати на кухню за алкоголем, вот собирался, да, но не встал. Слишком уютно было. Гэвин старательно удерживался от желания посмотреть яйцо на просвет, там же должны быть видны контуры? Ну, как маленькие крокодильчики? Черт, слишком интересно. Интересно, может ему положить грелку?

Он все же скатился с кровати и устроил некоторое гнездо из одеяла, положив под простынь грелку. И отправился на кухню, где ждал виски в огромном количестве. Мысли немного побродили вокруг якобы детей, но мозг упрямо отказывался их считать детьми. Еще Гэвин чертовски боялся привязываться. Потому что, как он понял, Элайджа слишком вольная птица, то есть рыба?.. или змея? И при первом конфликте, который хоть как-то затронет его интересы — свалит и не вернется. Но больше всего пугало то, что Гэвину стало все равно. Ему неважно, что Элайджа жрет людей. И опять-таки неважно каких. Все равно людей. Он медленно выдохнул и осушил стакан. Затем подлил себе еще виски и уставился на бушующее еще море. Шторм бился в стены, ревел ветер. Возможно, летом стоит озаботиться новым остеклением? Чтобы смотреть, но не слышать всего, что творится вокруг. Только наблюдать за стихией, как фильм.

И уговорить Элайджу на документы. А еще пару раз скататься в город с ним. В его плане, люди должны хотя бы раз увидеть его и привыкнуть к тому, что они вместе, и что Эл не может куда-либо выбираться один.

Дети все усложняли, но пока они вели себя куда лучше человеческих. Потому что спокойно лежали там, где Гэвин их положил. Грелись и не создавали шум.

Он прождал до рассвета. Потом до обеда. Проверил яйца, укутал плотнее и, оценив волнение, решил, что стоит выехать в город. Закупить еду и, наверное, еще мяса.

Благо, мясник не интересовался, зачем ему такие объемы свежей говядины. Заодно можно было проверить пару рецептов вяленого мяса.

В городе было безлюдно, тихо и тоскливо, как и всегда в не-сезон. Только местные.

Вернувшись в башню с едой и первым делом поднявшись наверх, увидел, что Элайджа вернулся. И мирно спит, свернувшись вокруг на кровати. Он надеялся, что тот на самом деле наелся рыбы, а не вскрыл очередного бедолагу.

Рид не стал трогать русала, осторожно проверил его и детей и скользнул на кухню, занимаясь приготовлением ужина. Радио тихо транслировало местную станцию, волнение за окнами набирало силу. Он, сам не замечая, пританцовывал в такт чему-то попсовому. Элайджа как всегда подкрался беззвучно, обнял, прижимаясь к спине, потерся лицом о волосы на загривке.

— Я так скучал, — голос снова звучал мысленно и Гэвин обернулся, возвращая объятие, довольно стискивая русала. Он думал, что Элайджа вообще не вернется. — Но ты ведь купил маяк. Мой маяк. И знал, что я рядом.

Гэвин покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Я тогда очень перенервничал. Не нужно было, но я просто… испугался. А потом понял, что за тебя боюсь больше.

— Ты боишься не меня, а за меня? — Элайджа легко коснулся его губ и тут же отстранился. — Это так необычно.

Гэвин оперся на столешницу, потому что Элайджа как самая обычная змея постепенно переносил вес тела на него. Но как бы Гэвину ни хотелось секса, надо было хоть что-то прояснить.

— Элли? — он поймал Элайджу за подбородок, заставляя отвлечься от облапывания и посмотреть в глаза. — Ответь мне — на кого будут похожи дети?

— На енотов.

— Что? — привычка шутить в самые неподходящие моменты все-таки бесила, но даже по ней Гэвин скучал.

— Гэвин, ну посмотри на меня? На кого они могут быть похожи?

— А я? — грустно спросил он и Эл рассмеялся.

— Возможно, у них будут твои человеческие глаза. Знаешь, такие темные… с круглыми зрачками, — русал скользнул ладонью по его плечу. — У меня нерест закончился. Теперь можно… — он протянул руку и выключил плиту. — Безопасно потрахаться.

Рид рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Только не на кровати.

— Да, — как-то погрустнел Элайджа, — они еще не вылупились, а уже отжали у нас кровать. Хочешь я их съем? Теперь инстинкт не выключает мне сознание.

— Не надо, — испугался Гэвин, шутит Элайджа или не шутит, но лучше сказать правду. — Дети всегда не вовремя, но если выгадывать для них специальное время, то оно вряд ли настанет.

Элайджа рассмеялся и закивал.

— А в следующем году ты тоже так скажешь?

— Мы будем предохраняться, — уверенно заявил Рид и притиснул к себе русала, жадно целуя. Тот провел пальцами по его спине, легко царапая. Хвост обернулся вокруг ноги Гэвина. — Я постоянно тебя хочу, — выдохнул Гэвин, касаясь губами шеи, — это потому что ты всегда не одет.

— О, — раздосадовано протянул тот, — то есть не потому что я чертовски привлекателен? Подожди, закрой глаза.

Но Гэвин не успел, Элайджа сам прижал ладони к его лицу. А когда Гэвин смог посмотреть, то Эл сидел на столе: в строгом официально деловом костюме, ядовито-белой рубашке и галстуке, закинув нога на ногу.

— Я вижу стрелки у тебя на брюках.

— Это всё…

—…иллюзия, да. Но такая детальная. И ноги. Их две?

Элайджа склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся.

— Обычно люди не лезут между ног незнакомцам.

Рид провел ладонями по его бедрам. Ткань ощущалась… тканью. Настоящей, гладкой, чуть теплой.

— И все же?

— Проверь.

Гэвин шагнул ближе, медленно расстегивая его рубашку, выдергивая ее из брюк. Прижал ладони к его животу и замер.

— Куда денется одежда?

Элайджа сдернул с шеи галстук и отбросил на пол.

— Понятия не имею.

Рид взглянул на пол и понял, что одежда исчезла. Пропала и все тут, как в воздухе растворилась.

— Хрень, — заметил Гэвин. — И все-таки мне интересно, — он расстегнул ремень на брюках Элайджи, настоящий, фальшивый ремень. — Ты встаешь?

— Нет, я рухну. Давай, — он потянул футболку Гэвина, — раздевай меня, а я тебя… раз люди придают этому ритуалу так много значения.

Элайджа, в этой иллюзии снова напоминающий Гэвину бизнесмена, из тех вальяжных снобов, знакомым движением отвел волосы от лица, и гибко вывернулся, прижимаясь к Гэвину задницей. Прогибаясь в пояснице. Рид, не раздумывая, стянул с него брюки и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, ощущая знакомую теплую мягкость. Черт, он был охрененно рад, что не придется идти на поиски смазки прямо сейчас.

Он стянул свои джинсы и потерся стоящим членом, внимательно наблюдая за Элайджей. Тот зарычал, заводя руку назад и хватая его за бедро, чтобы теснее вжать в себя.

— Гэвин, ну пожалуйста?

Гэвин скользнул рукой на его живот, какого-то хера думая как бы Элайджа выглядел беременным?

— Вот сейчас я тебя убью, — пообещал он, — развернусь и выгрызу горло.

Но тут же замолчал, когда Гэвин медленно толкнулся, продолжая чувствовать, как Элайджа вздрагивает под ним. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, отпустить привычный едкий комментарий, но просто не смог. Не получалось. Он склонился, прижимаясь губами к шее русала, толкаясь плавно и размеренно. Это не значит, что его не трясло от только что придуманного кинка. И Элайджа точно это знал. Плюсы отношений с телепатами, тебе не нужно оправдываться за свои мысли, потому что контролировать их ты все равно не можешь. Элайджа опустил голову на руки и теперь Гэвин мог видеть его шею, линию роста волос, разметавшиеся пряди, узор змеиных линий, проступающий из человеческой кожи, и идущий по позвоночнику. Выглядело охрененно. Как восточные узоры, бесконечно сложные и плавные.

— Элайджа… — прошептал он, набирая темп. Да, он думал о том, как дорого ему это существо, но, как любому человеку, хотелось говорить вслух, чтобы весь мир это знал.  
Элайджа тихо простонал и царапнул ногтями стол, оставляя длинные борозды. Подаваясь назад и так хорошо и сильно сжимаясь на его члене, что Гэвин очень быстро потерял выверенность и плавность движений и теперь, довольно положив руку Элайдже на шею, накрывая ладонью этот красивый узор, жадно трахал, мечтая забыться и всё долгие мгновения оргазма видеть под собой его. Похоже, его возлюбленный монстр терял контроль, контуры человеческого тела подрагивали, обнажая чешую, хвост. Рид жалобно проскулил и снова скользнул ладонью под его живот, нащупывая член и жадно лаская его, твердый и горячий. И вот на мыслях о том, как он сегодня будет его объезжать, трахать себя им, с силой опускаясь на него и стискивая коленями бока, Гэвин кончил. И кончал долго, задыхаясь и не разжимая руку, удерживающую Элайджу за волосы на загривке. Ощущая дрожь русала под собой и его сперму на своей руке.

— Ты единственный из людей, кто так галантен, — голос Элайджи в его голове негромко шептал. — Такой милый, что всегда трогаешь меня.

Мелькнула мысль, что сколько их было, других людей, и какая часть из них все еще жива.

— Ты ревнуешь.

Гэвин отстранился, чувствуя странное эмоциональное опустошение, и самое тоскливое, что он не ревновал.

— Ты говорил, что я единственный.

— Да, единственный, — Элайджа снова обнял его, почти сваливая на пол, — единственный выживший.

Гэвин со вздохом подхватил его и дотащил до небольшого дивана, устраивая на сидении. Эл снова стал русалом и спокойно улыбался.

— И все-таки, расскажешь мне про Маркуса и его отца? Зачем ты так с ним?

— Это вот совсем не то, о чем бы я хотел говорить после секса, — Элайджа вытянул кончик хвоста и там вместо плавников образовались костные наросты, он качнул хвостом, вслушиваясь в треск. — Смотри, я гремучая змея.

— Рассказывай, — Гэвин отвел от его лица пряди волос, прочесывая их пальцами. — Я тебя выслушаю и никогда не буду осуждать.

Элайджа улыбнулся и прижался плотнее, вздыхая.

— Тогда был шторм. Знаешь, мы любим, когда море бушует, это значит, будет добыча. Не люди, нет, но рыба уходит на глубину и сети не мешают нам кормиться. Но тогда совсем рядом с моим мысом терпел крушение корабль и я был рядом. Большинство были мертвы. Но я смог вытащить ребенка и мужчину. По доброте душевной. И мужчина увидел меня. Должно быть, я с ребенком на руках действительно выглядел впечатляюще.

Гэвин вспомнил одну из картин, виденных мельком на телефоне Маркуса: темное, почти черное море, волнение, пена стирает контуры камней и скал. Элайджа замолчал, глаза не двигались и словно смотрели в пустоту или вглубь событий прошлого.

— Скала сломала ему спину, я думал он будет проклинать меня за спасение, а оказалось — он художник и ноги ему не особо и нужны. Ему нравилось рисовать меня, — Элайджа горестно вздохнул. — И он не перестал любить море, хоть оно и отняло у него слишком много.

Русал покачал головой.

— Он говорил, что обрел сына и музу.

— Но муза убила его? — Рид вздохнул. Элайджа прикрыл глаза, и тени делали их еще темнее.

— В последний раз, когда он нашел меня — он знал, что умирает. И не хотел покинуть мир запертый в узких белых комнатах ваших лечебниц. Он хотел видеть море, волны, простор и меня. И я убил его, потому что мне ничего не стоило исполнить именно эту его просьбу, и съел сердце, потому что мертвому ему было все равно.

Гэвин почти увидел это: или Элайджа сжалился и показал — яркий песок впитавший кровь, лежащий человек с безумной улыбкой рассматривающий небо ничего не видящими глазами и русалка размеренно гладящая его волосы, так, словно тот может все еще чувствовать. Рид выдохнул и сглотнул.

— Вы…

— Мы были друзьями. На самом деле. Если тебе интересно, то секс был, но, в основном я позировал.

Гэвин кивнул, легко погладил его по плечу.

— Но его сын хочет найти тебя и убить.

— Это грустно. Но он может меня и не найти? Гэвин, — голос Элайджи стал тягучим даже в ментальном восприятии, — расскажи о своем прошлом? Теперь и мне интересно. Я первый и единственный?

— Конечно, — почти не соврал Гэвин, чувствуя, как Элайджа улыбается, прижимаясь губами к его шее, как раз там, где остался почти незаметный шрам от его укуса. — Первый и единственный.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Зимняя спячка Элайджи не была спячкой в понимании Гэвина. То есть тот действительно сладко дрых большую часть времени, в основном днем, оккупировав кровать и любовно обернувшись вокруг кладки, но зато по вечерам был сверх активен.

Первым делом он утекал в подвал, оттуда в море. Было темно, но Риду казалось, что он видит быстрые движения среди мощных волн. Затем, мокрый и холодный, Элайджа забирался на маяк и захватывал диван и Рида, греясь, сжимая кольцами. Вот тогда они и смотрели фильмы, все подряд. Обнаружилось, что Элайджа побаивается зомби и по достоинству оценивает научную фантастику. Еще долго страдающе фыркал над фильмом «всплеск», возмущаясь, что это всё неправда. Но на предложение Гэвина назвать настоящее имя погрустнел. Забавляясь, сушил волосы феном, позволяя Гэвину вычесывать его.

Это была самая лучшая зима в жизни Гэвина. Он все также уходил на ловлю или чинил моторы, но знание, что в маяке, свернувшись спит и греется Элайджа, радовало.

С Маркусом он столкнулся внезапно.

И первые пару секунд не мог понять, откуда он знает этого мулата, настолько размеренное течение жизни последнего месяца отвлекло от всего.

Но тот поздоровался.

— Да, здравствуй, — Рида словно обдало холодной волной, он вежливо пожал протянутую руку. — Как твои изыскания?

— Движутся, — Маркус внимательно смотрел на него неприятно-светлыми глазами. — А как твои дела?

— Рыба есть, слава богам, — Гэвин постарался говорить веселым тоном, хотя внутри все сжалось от ужаса. Хотелось немедленно сообщить Элу, чтобы он двинуться не смел из маяка.

— И не только рыба?

Гэвин неопределенно дернул плечом. Разговор хотелось закончить.

— Я пройдусь с вами до маяка? — Маркус это спросил, но вопросом его фраза не была. Ясно было, что он «пройдется», даже если Гэвин пошлет его. Тяжелая фотокамера привлекла внимание.

— Вы фотограф?

— Не владею талантом отца хорошо рисовать, так что его мне заменяет техника. Слышал маяк очень красив.

— Он красив, — Рид натянуто улыбнулся. — Но не сейчас. В шторм он скорее жуткий.

— И все же? Вы ведь не спешите? Насколько мне известно, вы одиноки?

Взгляд - эти прозрачные глаза просто пугали. Словно неживые, холодные, колючие, это были глаза человека, который давно утратил душу. И живет бессмысленной местью.

— Я бы не назвал себя одиноким, у меня есть море. И оно любит меня. Иногда.

— Море никого не любит, — Маркус рассматривал выброшенные прибоем ракушки, птичьи перья и плавник. — Оно просто есть и ему все равно, как мы относимся к нему.

Они шагали в молчании, но не в тишине, соленый воздух казался раздражающе пронизывающим и Гэвин чертовски боялся идти к маяку, потому что Элайджа был там, мирно спящий, рядом с пока не вылупившимися детенышами.

— Скоро прилив, — Гэвин взглянул на тусклое солнце. — Совсем скоро. Фотографируйте сейчас.

Маркус усмехнулся и настроил оптику.

— Прямо одинокий дом рыбака. Вы действительно любите море, раз решили жить здесь.

Гэвин кивнул и нервно взглянул на часы.

— Оставлю вас, — Гэвин тоже смотрел на маяк, волны красочно разбивались о небольшой волнолом, — рад был увидеться.

— Неправда, — спокойно ответил Маркус. — Вы не рады. И вы знаете, где он. Или оно? Я узнал, что вы единственный выживший во время шторма и нападения. Вы его видели.

— Нет, — Гэвин старался быть спокойным и держать себя в руках. — Мне повезло и только. И уж точно вам не интересны подробности того, как я едва не умер, пока греб на осколках корабля сюда.

— Ты лжец. Слушать, как тебе лгут, отвратительно, особенно когда ты знаешь правду, — Маркус скользнул рукой под пальто и в тусклом свете блеснул черный револьвер. — Отведи меня к нему. Иначе я пойду сам. Вот только ты сдохнешь.

— Он не собирался убивать твоего отца, — Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что доказать что-то безумцу невозможно, но ему нужно было время, хоть немного. И подумать и решиться. Больше всего он боялся, что его панику сможет услышать Элайджа, хоть бледное слово «слышать» тут никак не подходило.

— Ну конечно. Наверно, это было очень приятно.

— Тебя он тоже спас. И ты хочешь убить его?

— Этот ублюдок сожрал сердце моего отца! — глаза Маркуса горели безумием. А в голосе звенели слезы.

Видит бог, Рид не мог осознать, насколько ужасным было его горе. Потерять обретенного отца, знать, что его забрало то, что он так безнадежно любил.

— Маркус, пожалуйста, — он поднял руки, вспоминая, как надо вести себя с бешеными собаками: никаких лишних движений. — Если бы не он — ты бы умер еще ребенком.

— Это неважно, — Маркус больно ткнул его пистолетом под ребра, смаргивая с глаз начавшийся дождь. — Веди меня к нему! Или…

Маркус злонравно улыбнулся, чуть опуская руку.

—…или он придет быстрее, если услышит что тебе больно? Очень больно. Например, от простреленного колена?

— Маркус…

Тот дернул плечом и спустил курок. Не колено, пуля прошла бедро, Гэвин буквально ощутил, как она царапнула кость. Он взвыл, и море с глухим стоном накатилось на узкую тропу к маяку. Глуша его вопль. Начался прилив, но Гэвин не заметил. Он упал на песок, вне себя от боли, глядя, как кровь окрашивает его джинсы. Попытался стиснуть зубы и не кричать, почти получилось. Теперь он сдавленно скулил, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы. И надеялся, что шум моря сожрал его крик.

Хотя нет.

Он хотел, чтобы Эл взял детей и спрятался.

Рид всхлипнул. Вот теперь он целиком осознал отчаяние и то, что его дети под угрозой. И Элайджа. Особенно Элайджа, он же такой дурной.

Единственный плюс положения — Гэвин действительно искал во всем этом плюсы — было то, что упав он смог дотянуться до сапога. В котором был закреплен кортик. Тот самый который был великодушно возвращен ему Элайджей еще в их первую встречу.

— Ты тоже сошел с ума, — ласково сказал Маркус, жутко глядя на то, как Гэвин зажимает рану. — И тоже трахался с ним. Эта тварь вообще не то, что ты видишь. Только объектив может показать истинный облик.

Рид же старался сделать вид… то есть, делать вид не приходилось, боль была дикой, старался разыграть умирающего от боли. Кортик лег в ладонь, скрывшись под рукавом, скользкий, весь в крови.

— Вызови скорую… — прошептал он, надеясь, что ублюдок склонится к нему, давая возможность ударить. — Чего ты ждешь? Что я сдохну от потери крови?

Маркус все же склонился, заглядывая в глаза.

— Жду, что он придет. Он чует кровь как акула, на километры. Он придет и я смогу его убить…

Дальше Гэвин не ждал.

Во-первых, такого шанса больше не будет, а, во-вторых, он понимал, что у него времени мало и рана у него херовее не бывает. Он рванулся, разворачивая руку, и нанося удар снизу вверх, надеясь, что Маркус рухнет и собственным весом вгонит кортик глубже. Почти удалось, он загнал нож прямо под ребра, но сил выдернуть, заставить умирать от потери крови — нет.

Маркус, глаза которого загорелись яростью, ударил ногой по его простреленному бедру. Рид взвыл, захлебываясь в рыданиях. Он не понимал, почему все еще в сознании. Его держал только адреналин и ярость. И желание защитить.

А потом он увидел Элайджу, тот, как на одной из картин Карла появлялся из моря.

— Уходи, — Гэвин шептал, зная, что Элайджа ни черта не слышит и сосредоточен на противнике. — Уходи, он же тебя убьет.

Но русал скользнул на песок, плавники хищно трепетали на ветру.

— Вот как ты платишь мне, малыш Маркус, мальчик со странными глазами.

Мулат вскинул револьвер и выстрелил, но наг дернулся в сторону, почти неуловимо для глаза. Пуля ушла в море.

— Твой отец молил меня даровать ему покой здесь, — прошипел Элайджа. — Как ты можешь настолько не чтить его память?

— Тебя не существует, — губы Маркуса дрожали, — тебя не может существовать.

Вторая пуля тоже ушла в воду, Элайджа приближался, и Маркус пересмотрел стратегию.

— Не двигайся, — приказал он, прижимая еще теплый от выстрела ствол к виску Гэвина. — Не шевелись.

Элайджа замер, послушно, даже, кажется, не дышал.

Маркус хрипя швырнул ему камеру.

— Сфотографируй себя. Уверен ты умеешь. Я хочу знать, как ты выглядишь на самом деле.  
Элайджа перевел взгляд на Рида и медленно кивнул. Поднял камеру.

— Не смотри, — одними губами прошептал он Гэвину и, сняв крышку с объектива, вытянул руку и нажал на кнопку. 

Вспышка разорвала серую хмарь набирающего обороты шторма и Гэвин не то, чтобы зажмурился, прикрыл глаза от навалившейся слабости. Он не знал, что произошло, просто старался не потерять сознание и «не смотреть», как и просил Элайджа. Что было сложно — сознание сразу же попыталось ускользнуть, как особо верткая рыба. Гэвин чувствовал кровь во рту такую же соленую, как и морская вода.

— Я говорил… — Маркус удерживал его за шиворот, дуло револьвера больно царапая давило на висок. — Я говорил отцу, что ты чудовище.

Рид простонал. Руки скользили, не в силах зажимать рану. Его подташнивало, навалилась усталость и, что самое страшное, обреченное равнодушие. Море рядом ревело.

— Чудовище бы убило тебя еще тогда.

Гэвин не узнавал этот голос. Он одновременно плыл со странными переливами и царапал слух как наждачная бумага. Шершавый, острый и ввинчивающийся в разум.

— Надо исправлять ошибки.

Гэвин по-прежнему не смотрел, но слышал. Маркус судорожно и рвано вздохнул, прекращая его удерживать, несколько раз выстрелил и его смела волна чего-то непонятного.

Гэвин искренне надеялся, что победил Элайджа.

И плыл в жуткой пустоте, чувствуя, как волнами накатывается сонливость.

***

—…знаешь, что я не хирург. Все, что мог — сделал.

Гэвин с трудом открыл один глаз и попытался разлепить ссохшиеся губы.

— Эл…

— Лежи спокойно, парень. Сушит?

Голос казался смутно знакомым. Сушило, еще как, словно он лизал песок. Ощущал себя именно так.

— Да, — голоса своего он не узнал, это был какой-то хрип. Над ним испугано склонился Элайджа, но секунду заслонив собой весь мир. И всю вселенную.

— Сможешь попасть в вену? — опять спросил чужой голос.

— Не знаю.

Гэвин склонил голову, Элайджа, как заправский парамедик, затягивал жгут и касался пальцами его руки по ходу сосудов.

— Придется попасть, я стар уже, глаза не те.

Здесь кто-то есть? Кто-то чужой? И Элайджа с ним говорит?

Игла кольнула, но он едва ощутил это и все же разлепил глаза, стараясь удержать сознание. Над ним склонился Элайджа и незнакомый мужчина. И они пытались в четыре руки подключить капельницу.

— Все хорошо, — Элайджа бегло погладил его по щеке. — Уже все совсем хорошо.

Гэвин сам ощутил ток по вене, достаточно неприятно.

— А может, я так воды выпью? — спросил он. Ситуация казалась абсурдной.

— Так не получится, — ответил пожилой мужчина, отбирая у Элайдж пакет с раствором и, потянувшись, зацепил его за так любимую Гэвином картину с морем. — Так, — он тряхнул головой. — Нога болит? И как сильно? От одного до десяти.

Гэвин вообще ничего не чувствовал, так что только покачал головой и прижался плотнее к ладони Элайджи.

— Ты в порядке?

Русал улыбнулся и грустно вздохнул.

— Да. Мне жаль…

— Я позорно отрубился как раз в момент вспышки.

— А-а-а, — протянул Элайджа. — Маркуса нет. Ты есть. И жив, но я не знал, как надо лечить людей. А это Хэнк.

— Приятно, — прошептал Гэвин, слова казались тяжелыми и ощутимо царапали горло. — Вы знакомы?

— Мы знакомы, — мужчина усмехнулся.

— Хэнк спас меня, когда я был маленьким и растил, пока я не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы самостоятельно охотиться.

Рид простонал и кивнул.

— Ты меня так с отцом знакомишь?

— Нет, — Элайджа посмотрел на посмеивающегося Хэнка. — Но можешь считать так. Ладно.

— Я же не умираю? — сомневаясь уточнил Гэвин. Просто непривычно тихий Элайджа пугал.

— Нет. Сейчас ты немного поспишь, — Элайджа снова ласкающе прижал прохладную ладонь к его лбу, Гэвин со стоном выдохнул, чертовски приятно, — и потом Хэнк отвезет тебя в госпиталь.

Дальше Гэвин его не слышал.

***

Элайджа ждал весну и ощутимо нервничал. Гэвин тоже. Ему казалось, что, как только ветер уляжется, Элайджа уйдет. И хорошо, если он будет иногда навещать его на этом маяке.

Рана затянулась, Хэнк, хоть и ворчал, что нихера не смыслит в медицине, но все же поставил его на ноги.

Яйца все еще были любовно согреваемы то грелкой, то накупавшимся сытым Элайджей. Хэнк ничего не отвечал по поводу Маркуса, но, как правильно Гэвин предполагал, Маркуса скорее всего не найдут. Его камера с изображением Элайджи утонула вместе с ним. Как и ответ на вопрос, почему русалок нельзя фотографировать.

Гэвин смотрел в окно, сидя на кровати рядом с яйцами. Хэнк устроился в кресле немного поодаль.

— Элайджа уйдет?

Хэнк пожал плечами и отпил из бутылки.

— Не знаю. Они вольные создания. Но, думаю, ты можешь апеллировать наличием двух детей.

Гэвин рассмеялся, пытаясь это представить.

— Думаю, он заберет их.

Хэнк ничего не ответил. Но поймав взгляд Гэвина, начал говорить:

— Он был таким милым детенышем. Я кормил его тунцом и боялся, что он утонет. И я понимаю, что… он выглядел, как мой погибший сын. Но если я хоть что-то соображаю — это свойство они контролировать не могут. Так что это… не знаю. После того, как он покинул меня, я получал письма. И бутылки очень хорошего вина. Возможно, он все же привязался ко мне. Хочу так думать.

Гэвин кивнул и провел ладонью по скорлупе. В последние пару дней она стала как будто плотнее и он боялся сломать ее.

— Ты уже придумал имена?

Гэвин вот как раз хотел ответить, что не знает и для этого надо увидеть ребенка.

— Он не знает, — ответил за него Элайджа, вернувшийся со своей вылазки в море, пока он поднимался с него уже стекла большая часть воды, но все равно с прядей волос капало, и он двигался с явной целью свалиться в кровать.

— Нет, — замахал на него рукой Гэвин. — Сначала вытрись.

Но осекся, так как скорлупа хрустко щелкнула и наконец-то пошла трещинами.

Они все, забыв, о чем вообще говорили до этого, нависли над кроватью, почти столкнувшись. И заворожено следили за тем, как разбегаются и ветвятся новые тонкие трещины.

***

10.05.2019 — 21.05.2019 


	8. Chapter 8

Материнского инстинкта у Элайджи не оказалось. Ну то есть какой-то несомненно был, но вот сейчас Гэвин смотрел на детей — которым злобный отец связал их хвосты друг с другом — и не понимал его.

— Элли, им же больно.

— Им не больно, — отмахнулся Элайджа, наблюдающий за попытками детей распутаться.

Светлоглазый Ричард хныкал, пытаясь дергать хвост, Коннор же, более смышленый, ощупывал узел пальцами. Вот только все равно не мог сообразить, как освободиться, да и дергающийся Ричи мешал. Однако на попытку Гэвина приблизиться и помочь, Конни зашипел и зашевелил руками быстрее, отыскивая кончик своего хвоста и начиная освобождаться.

— Это выглядит смешно и так они учатся самостоятельности, — Эл довольно усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи, устав хныкать, присоединился к брату. Дело пошло быстрее и уже через пару минут маленькие наги полезли мстить, пытаясь завязать в узел хвост родителя.

Теперь Гэвин наблюдал за клубком змей.

— Сними их с меня? — попросил Элайджа через пару минут.

— А что?.. — не удержался Гэвин. — Это не помогает тебе учиться самостоятельности?

Элайджа зло взглянул на него и ощерился. А затем зашипел, причем странно-жутко и тихо. На инфразвуке, потому что Гэвин ощутил, как все волоски на теле становятся дыбом от этого скрежета. Дети тоже замерли, перепуганно глядя на Элайджу. Тот довольно облизнулся. Теперь первым отжил Ричи, открывая рот, демонстрируя уменьшенную версию пасти Эла. Коннор повторил за ним. И, шипя, но не так устрашающе, они оба отползли от отца. И вдруг замерли.

Коннор провозгласил:

— Деда!

И оба змееныша, потеряв интерес к драке, метнулись к дверям лифта, толкаясь и пытаясь подпрыгнуть на хвостах.

— Вот. Я пожалуюсь на твое поведение Хэнку, — Гэвин усмехнулся и лег рядом с Элом, довольно обнимая.

— Жалуйся, — отмахнулся тот, как-то сразу обмякнув в хватке Гэвина. — Я устал и хочу их съесть. Они меня бесят.

Гэвин успокаивающе поглаживал его волосы, вслушиваясь в грохот внизу. Если он прав — а он прав — Хэнк взял псину, и дети вместе с собакой весело разносят там всё. Прекрасно, пусть хоть весь маяк сравняют с землей. Главное, что это время будет тихо и спокойно.

— Может, у тебя послеродовая депрессия? — предположил Гэвин и тут же был укушен, а это еще сильнее убедило его в собственной правоте. — Ну перестань, милый.

Элайджа зло фыркнул.

— Это все ты. Я детей не хотел, мне рано, а их целых двое, они постоянно что-то хотят, им постоянно что-то надо, они достали…

Гэвин кивал, пытаясь сдержать замечания насчет того, что человеческие детеныши куда более беспомощны и времени занимают не в пример больше. Конни и Ричи сразу уверенно ползали, ели, а телепатически трещать научились через пару недель. К тому же, Хэнк стал частым гостем на маяке и с удовольствием возился с малышами.

— …сожру и не подавлюсь…

И при всем при этом Элайджа с лица спадал, стоило предложить выпустить детей в море. Вот тогда проявлялся инстинкт и Эл мог сутками обнимать детей и не подпускать Гэвина. Странно, почему его так пугала эта мысль, потому что в ванне дети плавали куда достойнее, чем сам Гэвин когда-либо.

Элайджа боялся.

А значит, там есть что-то пострашнее самого русала.

— Погода хорошая.

— И к чему ты это начинаешь? — насторожился Элайджа. Гэвин продолжал его размеренно гладить, но чувствовал, что теперь тот — натянутая струна.

— Может, заплыв на выходные? Ты, я, лодка, дети? Недалеко, всего пару миль, берег будет виден?

Элайджа помолчал, выпутался и сел, задумчиво глядя в пространство.

— Дети бесятся, потому что им скучно. Им уже мало места в ванне, они хотят в море.

Элайджа зябко поежился и покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Эл…

— Нет, — рявкнул вслух русал и взглянул на Гэвина.

Тот осторожно кивнул.

— Почему, Элайджа? Что не так?

Русал вздохнул и снова вернулся в его объятия.

— Они еще маленькие. И тупые.

«Прям как ты» успел подумать Гэвин и его снова укусили.

— Я все слышу.

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, Гэвин успел увидеть, как на секунду открылись и снова плотно прижались жабры.

— Они могут уплыть. А я… я не поймаю сразу двоих. И не смогу защитить их, если на них нападет что-то. А оно нападёт.

— Мы можем выбраться сюда, в закрытую бухту, — вроде бы как нашел выход Гэвин.

— Здесь точно никого, кроме мелкой рыбешки.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, что такое зов моря.

— Ошибаешься, — Гэвин улыбнулся сотням воспоминаний, когда он, ребенком, сутками проводил у моря. Как плавал без разрешения и даже выходил на веслах. Ужас. — Я знаю, как зовет море. И, видишь, жив, хоть и в десять раз слабее Ричи и Коннора.

— Хорошо, — Элайджа кивнул, соглашаясь. Вставая и так довольно потягиваясь, что Гэвин почти заскулил от желания притянуть его обратно и просто лежать обнявшись. Еще лучше, конечно, не просто обнявшись.

— А мелкие тоже слышат мои мысли? — вот как-то только сейчас сообразил Гэвин.

— Да, — разулыбался Элайджа. — Но ты мыслишь несистемно и иногда даже не образами, так что они почти ни черта не понимают. Можешь не волноваться.

— И то хорошо.

— О, и они слишком маленькие, чтобы понять, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть.

Гэвин усмехнулся и кивнул. В последнее время, смех и только, их сексуальная активность упала в район пола. Дети спали с ними. Ричи обожал его и постоянно укладывал тяжелый хвост на шею. Конни уютно спал, прижавшись к Элу и счастливо причмокивая.

— Или мы сами выберемся в море на лодке и хорошенько потрахаемся?

— Прекрасная идея, — лениво согласился Элайджа, — но у меня есть еще лучше: давай бросим детей на Хэнка, а сами сбежим? Куда-нибудь?

— И тебе его не жалко?

— Нет, — дернул плечом Элайджа, сползая на пол. — Я с ужасом жду следующей зимы, мне кажется, ты меня не добудишься, я уже полгода не спал нормально.

— Нам нужен небольшой отпуск, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Ты… ты можешь уплыть на зиму, куда хочешь, отдохнуть от нас. Но я не оставлю детей на одного Хэнка. А сейчас давай найдем какую-нибудь укромную бухту, хорошенько потрахаемся там и выспимся.

Элайджа уныло вздохнул, глядя на кончик своего хвоста.

— Я плохой родитель?

— Хороший. Ты, конечно, делаешь вид, что тебе все равно, но я же вижу — ты боишься за них. Кто им угрожает в море?

— Да всё, что больше них. А больше них — всё. И все. Их могут дельфины покусать.

Ладно, если Элайджа не хотел отвечать, то выпытать (или выбить) из него правду было почти невозможно. И все равно Гэвин подозревал, что что-то есть в глубине. Опаснее Элайджи.

— Я не хочу с ними сражаться, — непонятно сказал он. — А придётся, если они учуют детей.

— Хорошо. Тогда бухта. Ты и я, — Гэвин все же обнял его, касаясь губами шеи. — Сон, еда и секс. Это же отлично.

Элайджа мягко улыбнулся, прижимаясь к нему, закрывая глаза.

— Ты такой милый. Правда. Не бесишься из-за мелких. Дружишь с Хэнком.

— …спас тебя, трахаюсь клёво. Ты продолжай, я слушаю, — подразнил его Гэвин.

***

Они сбежали из собственного дома.

Элайджа пугающе тихо замер, мысленно беседуя с детьми, те только моргали и кивали. Как Гэвин правильно полагал: в их семье «злым полицейским» был Эл. Хэнк никуда не спешил, так что он и Сумо остались с детьми.

Прекрасно.

Лодка двигалась плавно, лишь иногда покачиваясь из-за пришедшейся в бок волны. Звук мотора естественным не был, но тоже почему-то гармонично вписывался в пейзаж.

Маленькая бухта прекрасно защищенная от волн, ветра и, что самое главное, чужих глаз, порадовала диким пляжем, окруженным высокими обломками скал. Элайджа плыл рядом с лодкой, то ли радовался возможности поплавать, то ли охотился. Гэвин почему-то подумал, что здесь можно потихоньку приучать детей к морю. И тогда рядом с ним будут показываться из воды целых три хвостика.

Он стал таким слащавым, боже, пора в клуб домохозяек.

Ужас. Осталось научиться вязать… и вот в этот момент Гэвин и вспомнил, что умеет вязать. Потому как иначе починишь сети? Зато появилась идиотская идея действительно что-нибудь связать. Элайджа в этом плане удобный: вяжи один длинный широкий рукав и хватит.

Он с плеском вынырнул, цепляясь за борт.

— Я услышал тебя, — Элайджа протянул холодную и мокрую руку, прижал ее к его лбу. — С тобой все хорошо?

— Да… просто у меня разыгрался инстинкт. Материнский.

Элайджа усмехнулся и ловко забрался в лодку, сворачивая в кольца длинный хвост.

— Только не говори, что хочешь еще десяток.

Гэвин усмехнулся и обнял его, приятно прохладного и скользкого.

— Я раньше всегда отвечал только за свою собственную жизнь, а теперь нет, — Элайджа вжался в него, сползая ниже, уткнув лицо в его рубашку. — А теперь нет, и я боюсь. Ужасное чувство.

Он вскинулся, перехватывая взгляд Гэвина.

— Их нужно будет прятать, постоянно. И от людей и от нелюдей. Как скоро кто-то любопытный проследит за тобой или Хэнком и попытается сжечь маяк?

— Я буду защищать вас, — Гэвин прижался губами к его волосам. — Не бойся.

Элайджа уныло усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он теснее прильнул к Гэвину, затем тряхнул головой и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, трахну тебя на песочке, — и ловко опрокинул Гэвина в воду. И, выбравшись на берег, смотрел, как Гэвин плывет. Сбросив якорь с лодки, чтобы не затаскивать ее в бухту.

— Я тут кое-что прочел про змей, — начал Гэвин, выбравшись на песок и стягивая облепившую его одежду.

— Я не змея.

— …так вот. Ты знал, что у них два члена?

Элайджа усмехнулся.

— Одного у меня тебе мало?

— Много. Но два члена это два члена, — Гэвин, рисуясь, рывком стянул с себя промокшую одежду и оседлал скользкий хвост. — Ну, правда. Ты ничего от меня не скрываешь?

Элайджа веселился, разглядывая его, а затем захлестнул Гэвину горло концом хвоста. Смыкая его в петлю и сдавливая.

— Думаю, за столько времени ты бы заметил у меня второй член. Если бы он был.

Гэвин рефлекторно схватился за импровизированную удавку, пытаясь просунуть пальцы между шеей и гладкой чешуей. Он чувствовал, как бьется его пульс. Грохочет. В ушах негромко зазвенело, но лишь на мгновение. Эл ослабил хватку.

— Нужна смазка, — хрипло выдохнул Гэвин. — Ох, мы слишком давно не…

Элайджа снова сжал петлю и неторопливо перетряхнул его вещи, выуживая смазку. Удивительно спокойно, хоть Гэвин чувствовал его член бедром. И на самом деле отчаянно желал, чтобы Элайджа его поимел не заморачиваясь подготовкой, но похоже его самая любимая на свете змея решил развлечься и смотреть, как Гэвин страдает. От неудовлетворённости. И мучительного предвкушения. Элайджа легко гладил его, иногда позволяя самым кончикам пальцев чуть соскальзывать. И именно в эти моменты, усиливая хватку хвоста на горле. Гэвин балансировал на тонкой грани между обмороком и сознанием, периодически пытаясь попросить Эла поторопиться.

Но тот был неумолим.

— Я тоже настрадался из-за тебя, — промурлыкал русал. — Веди себя хорошо и будь послушным, Гэ-э-эвин.

Только Элайджа так протягивал его имя, жутко возбуждающе. Хотя казалось бы, куда уж сильнее? Гэвин всхлипнул, воздух поступал в лёгкие рывками. Он потянулся, вслепую оглаживая член Элайджи, перехватываясь удобнее и опускаясь на него. Русал замер, а вот Гэвин, пользуясь минутной передышкой, начал объезжать его, наслаждаясь ощущением члена внутри.

— Гэвин, мы действительно так долго не трахались, что… — Эл вдохнул. — Что ты успел стать психом?

— Я тебя не слышу, — прошептал Гэвин, закрывая глаза и продолжая размеренно двигаться, сам трахая себя членом Элайджи. Живая удавка на шее ощущалась так приятно. Почему они не играли со связыванием? Ах, да, потому что Эла не удержать, а Гэвину слишком нравится подобное. Да и времени на такие развлечения не было, хоть Хэнк каждый раз предлагал остаться с малышней на любое, сколь угодно долгое время.  
Гэвин плавно набирал темп, жарко дышал и завел руки за спину. Нужны наручники. Элайджа туже сжал хвост на шее, и Гэвин кончил, вздрагивая и хватая воздух, ничего не видя кроме ярких неоновых вспышек перед глазами. Зрение пропало из-за удушья. Элайджа тут же разжал хвост, притягивая Гэвина к себе. Позволяя лежать, вжимая его в песок, и ни о чем не думать. Только ощущать, насколько песок теплый, а Элайджа приятно прохладный. И еще — как ласково русал скользит пальцами по его плечам.

— Ты доволен?

Гэвин попытался сказать, что хочет больше, но язык пока не слушался. А мысли явно не формировались, как надо.

Ко всему прочему Элайджа все еще оставался в нем. Гэвин дернулся, сжимаясь, ощущая, как дрогнули пальцы Элайджи на его плечах, хватая сильнее. Трение заставляло кожу гореть.

— Хочу лежать и смотреть на тебя, — прошептал он, — пока ты меня трахаешь.

— Мне нравится это твое желание, — согласился с ним Элайджа. Он мерно покачивался, тенью настоящих движений. Плавно и неторопливо. Зрачки из тонких вертикальных нитей превратились в огромные черные провалы. Гэвин улыбнулся, стараясь чуть сменить положение, чтобы член сильнее прижимался к простате. Плотнее и… Элайджа перехватил его, перекидывая, снова оплетая хвостом, накидывая тяжёлые петли, фиксируя. И теперь нависал над ним: пугающе нечеловеческий, хищный.

Гэвин выдохнул, чувствуя, как его протаскивают по песку и сильно, почти больно трахают.

— Элайджа… — проскулил он, зажмурившись. — Пожалуйста, милый…

Русал не послушался, продолжая толкаться жестко и крепко. Гэвин снова ощутил болезненное возбуждение. Такое неправильное, но такое восхитительное. Кожа горела, удовольствие скручивало внутренности винтом. Гэвин не закрывал глаз, так что успел увидеть, как радужки Элайджи светлеют, становясь соломенно-желтыми, как судорога удовольствия заставляет его скалиться, обнажая клыки. Ох, вид этой зубастой пасти просто швырнул его через край, заставив проскулить и снова кончить, на этот раз — долго и с сильной дрожью, которая не отпускала все то время, что потребовалось Элайдже для переживания собственного оргазма.

Потеплевшая туша навалилась на него, довольно урча. Элайджа терся о него, сильнее размазывая по коже сперму. И это тоже почему-то казалось возбуждающим.

Он подышал ему в ухо, заставляя ежиться и начать сопротивляться. Что было изначально обречено на провал, так как на каждое его движение русал сильнее сжимал хвост. И потом так же резко отпустил, позволяя Гэвину нормально отдышаться.

— Ты решил потискаться? — Гэвин скользнул ладонью по чешуйчатой импровизированной заднице и осторожно погладил пальцами мягкие складки. — Я не прочь. Дай только хлебнуть водички и отдышаться.

— Ага. Руки убрал.

Гэвин со вздохом отпустил его.

— Это нечестно, Элли.

— Нет. Никаких больше детей.

Гэвин застонал и вытянулся на песке, чувствуя как песчинки прилипают к влажной коже.

— Я вовремя вытащу…

— Нет, — Элайджа довольно выпрямил хвост, — я читал, что этот метод нихрена не работает.

Гэвин закашлялся, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смех.

— А можно узнать, где ты читал? И где вообще написано про твою анатомию? А то мне тоже нужно почитать.

Элайджа усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет. Мы будем трахаться с резинкой. Со светящейся. Представь нас в полной темноте в море и твой член то есть, то нет.

Гэвин задумался, но руки положил снова и не убрал.

— А ты знаешь, что подобные приблуды изобрели и выпускают азиаты, а они меньше меня.

— Не льсти себе, — оскалился Элайджа, тем не менее, ерзая и подставляясь под ласку.

— Да-да… но раз ты так сильно хочешь светящийся, то уговорил.

Хвост Гэвин зажал чтобы тот не отвлекал его, потом он сел, оглаживая гибкую спину русала, тот не шевелился.

— Можно я тебя буду трогать? Везде-везде?

— Главное, чтоб не членом, — разрешил тот. И Гэвин, вдохновившись, начал осторожно разминать сначала спину, затем поясницу, затем верхнюю часть хвоста, деликатно и по-джентельменски не касаясь складки. Элайджа довольно устроил голову на руках, тихо шипя.

— Ты гладишь меня.

— Я мелким разминал хвостики. Чтобы мышцы лучше развивались.

— Кажется, родительский инстинкт из нас двоих только у тебя, — прошептал Элайджа, ему было хорошо. Гэвин гладил, скользя пальцами по мышцам, иногда возвращаясь к позвоночнику. Размеренно водя по бокам. Уже на десятой минуте расслабленность сменилась желанием и дальше не двигаться. А еще лучше, чтобы Гэвин его всё-таки трахнул. Вот как раз когда он такой разморенный и спокойный. Гэвин склонился к нему, касаясь губами лопатки, легкими поцелуями спускаясь ниже, не прекращая разминать мышцы спины и хвоста. Элайджа шумно вздохнул и замер, задержав дыхание, когда губы человека целенаправленно приблизились к складке. Он ласкал его языком, иногда прихватывая губами, вылизывая, стараясь скользнуть языком глубже. Элайджа героически выдержал пару минут и потом застонал, выгибаясь и меняя решение.

— Я передумал, трахни меня, — приказал он. Гэвин с готовностью прижался к нему теснее, потираясь членом, часто дыша в плечо. Ох, он точно знал, что это сработает.

Элайджа повозился и Гэвин плавно толкнулся, замирая во влажном жаре и ощущая такое чудесное давление.

— Ты лучший, малыш, — шепнул он. — Но, солнышко, я успею вытащить. Верь мне.

Элайджа точно его искусает за такое. Но это все будет потом. Не сейчас. Сейчас тот так хорошо сжимался на его члене, инстинктивно стараясь двигаться, навстречу толчкам, подстраиваясь под его ритм. Он так хорошо вздыхал, постанывая на выдохе, переставая себя контролировать. И ощущалось все просто охереть как правильно и томно. Боги, вот этот секс был на уровне их первого, самого странного и зажигательного, когда Гэвин понял, что эта зубастая пасть, шипение и вообще, это существо, сводят его с ума. Элайджа приподнялся на руках и хвосте, имитируя коленно-локтевую позу. Прижался лицом к рукам, так что Гэвин видел его шею, рассыпавшие пряди волос, контур уха и почему-то испытывал такую щемящую нежность. Что было странно, как это могло сочетаться с желанием трахать сильнее и глубже. Чтобы Элайджа не молчал. Он извернулся, оглядываясь на него через плечо. Гэвин прикусил губу, склоняясь, крепче обнимая его за пояс и продолжая двигаться, сильнее, но более плавно.

Он целовал плечи и шею русала, так доверчиво подставленные, и старался сохранить хоть немного разума.

И отстранился за секунду до. Кончая, и видя как его сперма попадает на яркую чешую. Он довольно скользнул рукой по его пояснице, стараясь отдышаться.

— Как же я тебя люблю…

***

Они лежали, смотрели на синеющее небо, слушали шелест волн. И, черт, были абсолютно, безысходно уставшими. Теперь хотелось в тепло, обняться и смотреть фильмы. И есть.

И чтобы дети, притихшие и уставшие, сидели рядом, в своем кресле-гнезде, мягком и теплом.

— Я хочу посмотреть Ужас из глубин.

— Это про что? — Элайджа скользил пальцами по его плечу.

— Про мегалодона.

Русал вздрогнул и вжался лицом в его плечо.

— Нет, это страшно. Это для тебя ужасы, а для меня документальный фильм.

— Они на самом деле там есть?

Элайджа навис над ним, так скептично разглядывая, что Гэвин резко ощутил себя идиотом.

— Ты вот серьезно спрашиваешь МЕНЯ, есть ли там мегалодоны?

— Как-то не сообразил, — Гэвин поймал его за прядь волос и медленно наматывал на палец, заставляя склониться ближе, для поцелуя. Элайджа усмехнулся и легко прикусил его губу.

— Мегалодоны вымерли. Туда им и дорога.

Русал довольно вздохнул, устраиваясь на Гэвине, вибрируя всем телом.

— Ты теплый такой.

— Хочешь, искупаемся? В воде будет теплее, чем здесь.

Элайджа фыркнул ему в шею.

— Вот так. Не хочешь греть меня.

— Хочу. Но нам надо домой. Может, дети там уже доедают Хэнка?

— И собаку, — уточнил Элайджа, становясь на хвост и вытряхивая из волос песок. — Поплыли назад. Я пока поохочусь.

Иногда, когда Элайджа так внезапно исчезал в море, оставляя Гэвина на берегу одного — чаще всего обнажённого — ему начинало казаться, что все это нереально. Что это был лишь сон. И сейчас он соберет вещи и пойдет в свой дом, холодный и неуютный.

— Но лодка же…

Он вздохнул, предвкушая путь до лодки. Одежду он натянул на себя и поплыл, уныло думая, что замерзнет, простудится и умрет. Назло Элу. Забраться из воды в лодку, то еще искусство. Он тяжело перевалился через борт, стягивая и бросая мокрую рубашку. Тут же за борт ухватились знакомые до мелочей пальцы Элайджи.

— Ты думаешь о странных вещах, — встревожено ответил он, затаскивая в лодку сильно мёртвого маленького дельфина.

— Элли, — Гэвин старался не лезть в его охоту, но детёныши…

— Его мама страдать не будет, — утешил его Элайджа, — ее я еще вчера съел.

Гэвин простонал.

— Я не знал, что у нее детеныш. Он бы погиб, но медленно и мучительно.

Гэвин вздохнул. Вот это благородство русала.

— Его кровь и плоть вновь насытит нас… — промурлыкал Элайджа. — Да и мелким лучше кушать свежее и чистое мясо. Кстати, а это мясо или филе? Им еще расти. Это для них.

Он еще побалансировал несколько секунд, опираясь на лодку, Гэвин успел рассмотреть развёрнутые радужные плавники, и как-то совсем неграциозно свалился обратно в воду.

— Можешь попробовать обогнать меня? На лодке? Устроим гонку? — игриво предложил он, смахивая налипшие на лицо мокрые волосы. Гэвин усмехнулся и завел мотор.

— Легко, — он задумался. — Поспорим на украшеньице. Я хочу браслет, а ты, я это знаю, мечтаешь о короне из кораллов.

— Чтоб расцарапаться ею. Давай, — напружинился Элайджа. — Оговорим маршрут: вдоль серой бухты, вокруг скал и обратно к маяку. Так?

— Я буду первым, — самоуверенно заявил Гэвин, любуясь тем, как Элайджа видоизменяет тело, разворачивает еще плавников для большей скорости, как пальцы склеивают прозрачные перепонки. Это значит ближайшие полчаса они оба будут дуреть и пытаться обогнать друг друга на воде.

— Посмотрим!

***

14.06.2019 


End file.
